


Summer Dream

by blackrainbow



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, Fluffy Sunshine Yun, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrainbow/pseuds/blackrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho was running after Changmin. Changmin was running after Yoochun. Yunho would win in the end, considered how he never stop running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Changmin didn’t like sports.

 

Two years ago, he tried as much as he could to avoid the basketball court because the ball was going everywhere and Kyuhyun had been hit twice, and Changmin had been hit on the face once.

 

His nose was bleeding.

 

“Shit, are you okay?” there was a deep husky voice.

 

Changmin didn’t see who it was because he was busy covering his nose from spilling the goddamn blood.

 

“God, I’m really sorry. Are you okay?”

 

“Yoochun-ah! Hurry up, what are you doing there!” another boy was calling from the court.

 

“Hang on!” this man, _Yoochun_ , was still panicking in front of Changmin.

 

“Just throw the ball!”

 

Yoochun picked up the ball and threw it back to the court.

 

Changmin really tried to walk away but his head felt dizzy and everything seemed to spin strangely.

 

“Gosh, you’re bleeding so much.” Yoochun pulled the hem of his white tshirt to wipe on Changmin’s nose. “I’m really sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.” Changmin could finally said.

 

“Come, I’ll take you to see the-“

 

“No, no, no, it’s okay.” Changmin refused and walked back. He slipped on his own foot.

 

“Hey,” Yoochun caught his hand and held it.

 

And that was the first time Changmin fell for Yoochun. When he saw those bright eyes, framed by pretty eyelashes, and those red soft lips… it was impossible if you weren’t amazed by this man’s charm.

 

Changmin could feel his heart was beating like crazy, and his hand was cold and hot at the same time.

 

Yoochun took him to the nearest bench and bought him a can of energy drink. He also bought a pack of tissue for Changmin to wipe the blood off his face.

 

Changmin only see Yoochun several times after the incident, but the older man always gave him a warm smile when they met at the corridor or in the cafetaria. Determined to see him more, Changmin even join the basketball club, and tried to play, and realized that he wasn’t bad at all. His height helped a lot with this sport. Unfortunately, Yoochun didn’t come to play that much because he was busy preparing for the college entrance exam.

 

Changmin considered it just a teen crush but his heart was breaking when Yoochun was dating this girl in the basketball club, who was the same age with him.

 

He still keep the empty can of the energy drink Yoochun bought him during their first met, and he knew it was destiny when he entered the same college with his teen crush.

 

And now, two years later, he just opened the lid of his bento when a basketball hit his lunchbox and spilled the food everywhere.

 

“Fuck! I’m sorry…”

 

It was destiny.

 

It felt like déjà vu.

 

Yoochun was standing there, as gorgeous as ever, looked radiant with the sunrays behind him.

 

“I am really sorry. Look, I’ll buy you a new one, yeah?” Yoochun said apologetically as he bent down and tried to clean up the mess he made.

 

“Y… Yoochun sunbae…” Changmin’s voice was small.

 

“Yeah?” Yoochun looked up to see Changmin. “You know my name..?”

 

“Uh- I actually…” _fuck,_ Changmin thought. He didn’t remember me. I shouldn’t call him. Shim Changmin, you idiot how come this man would remember you.

 

“Oh? Wait- I know you.” Yoochun said.

 

Changmin didn’t remember he ever felt this nervous.

 

“Wait… wait… I…” Yoochun’s handsome face wrinkled as he tried hard to remember.

 

Changmin bit his lip in anticipation.

 

“Are you… in my Philosophy class?”

 

“Um, no.”

 

“So... History class, then?”

 

“I’m actually a junior from highschool.” Changmin spoke up. “My name is Changmin,” he added.

 

“Ah! Right! Right! Now I totally remember when I picture you wearing uniform. I remember you, _Changmin_.”

 

He called my name! Park Yoochun called my name!

 

“Yes…” Changmin hoped his cheek didn’t blush.

 

“Listen, Changmin-sshi, I’m really sorry for your food, okay. I’ll buy you a new one.”

 

“Ah, it’s okay, really.”

 

Yoochun’s phone vibrated and he reached for it and read the message. “Shit. My class is already started. So… Changmin, see you around, okay!” Yoochun gave him one last smile before running inside.

 

Changmin nodded and smiled.

 

That was the first time he didn’t angry to someone who messed up with his food.

 

*

 

Changmin was walking with Kyuhyun to the cafetaria when he heard a beautiful melody of piano from the music room.

 

And he could saw more beautiful view from the window. The one and only Park Yoochun playing piano.

 

“Hey, Min, are you coming?” Kyuhyun called him over.

 

Changmin didn’t realize he stopped to listen. He didn’t know how long.

 

Well until someone tapped on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, do you like Yoochun that much?” he asked.

 

Changmin startled by the question threw by this man. Dark brown hair. Pouty lips. Almond eyes. He could be somewhat attractive if he wasn’t annoying. “What?”

 

“You’re staring at him.” He said again.

 

“What?”

 

“I guess you like him a lot.”

 

 _What?_ “Who are you?”

 

“Ah, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Yunho.” He grinned widely and offered his hand.

 

Changmin didn’t receive it. “Yunho.”

 

“Yes. You can call me that.” Yunho was still smiling.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“I was passing through but I saw you standing here dazed looking at Yoochun playing piano-“

 

“Shut up!” Changmin quickly cut him.

 

Yunho closed his mouth.

 

Changmin walked away and cursed Yunho’s existence.

 

*

 

On his way home, Changmin met Yunho again.

 

“Hi, Changmin!” Yunho ran to him.

 

“What do you want?” Changmin talked back quick. “Wait, how do you know my name?”

 

“Oh, I asked Jaejoong.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin knew Jaejoong, alright. It was because Jaejoong _kinda_ knew everyone.

 

“What do you want?” Changmin said unhappily.

 

“Ah, I just want to talk with you! Can’t I?” Yunho nudged Changmin’s shoulder with his.

 

“I don’t know you!”

 

“I don’t know you either, so let’s be friends from now on!” Yunho still had this wide smile that showed his perfect tooth.

 

Changmin stopped walking and turned to face Yunho. “Look. I really don’t know you. What do you want, really? Why are you following me?”

 

“I just wanna be friends!” Yunho looked bright as ever. “Hey, where’s your home? Maybe we can go together. I took the bus-“

 

“Don’t you have any other people you can go with? Or somebody else you can annoy?” Changmin cut him. “Don’t you have any friends?”

 

Changmin regretted it a bit too late. He knew his last sentence was a bit rude.

 

But it didn’t affect Yunho at all. “Yeah well, so Jaejoong was busy with this lecture because his grades are really poor. And Junsu is playing soccer now. Donghae is with his girlfriend and Hee-“

 

“Stop, stop.” Changmin was getting impatient. Well, he knew some names Yunho just mentioned, beside Jaejoong. He knew Junsu because that guy was kind of Yoochun’s bestfriend. He saw them together a lot.

 

“I think that I can accompany Changmin on his way home.” Yunho continued.

 

“I don’t need anyone accompany me home.”

 

Yunho gave a pout.

 

It wasn’t cute at all.

 

But Yunho obviously thought otherwise.

 

“Hey, Yunho Hyung!” a guy waved his hand to Yunho.

 

“Hi!” Yunho turned and waved back enthusiastically.

 

Changmin grabbed this chance to run away from the strange man even faster than the wind.

 

*

 

“Changmin-ah!” Yunho whispering a shout in the library. “Hey! I was talking to Eunhyuk yesterday and when I turned back you already gone.” He took a seat next to Changmin.

 

“Uh huh. I have teleportation ability.” Changmin said sarcastically.

 

“Cool!”

 

“Jung Yunho-sshi, do you want me to throw you out again?” Mrs Shin reprimanded him.

 

“I’m sorry I promise to be quiet…” Yunho said in small voice and put his finger in front of his lips.

 

When Mrs Shin gone, Yunho turned back to Changmin again. “Hey, so this teleportation thing, it’s so great you can do it!”

 

Changmin tried his best to ignore Yunho.

 

But the man continued rambling with smaller voice. “I really wish I can do it too, you know. I mean, I always late. Well, not always, but too often to be called _only_ often. It’d be great if I can teleport-“

 

“You know there’s no such thing as teleportation, right?” Changmin snapped.

 

“Uh, well I just played along, Min.” Yunho shrugged. “But you know, there’s such thing as teleportation in this world! It’s crazy. I mean, the technology nowadays-“

 

“Yunho-sshi.” Changmin cut him.

 

“Just Yunho is fine, Min-ah.” Yunho touched Changmin’s shoulder lightly.

 

“Yunho-s _shi_ ,” Changmin repeated, put some pressure on the formality. “I dislike it when people I don’t know act too friendly with me. You are practically a stranger. So I’m sorry if I sound rude but please stop disturbing and interfering my daily live activities. Now, if you excuse me.” Changmin gathered his books to his bag and left.

 

*

 

“Yah, Changmin. That man is staring at you.” Kyuhyun said in the History class.

 

“Who?” Changmin asked.

 

“That person in the last row. Third from the left.” Kyuhyun said without moving his lips so the lecture wouldn’t know he was talking.

 

Changmin looked to the direction Kyuhyun mentioned.

 

_Oh._

 

“That Jung Yunho…” he said through clenched teeth.

 

“So that’s Jung Yunho?” Kyuhyun startled and looked back again.

 

“Huh? You know him?” Changmin asked confusedly.

 

“My lecture in the Machine Engineering class praised him like crazy. He mentioned his name more than ten times in an hour.”

 

“You’re exaggerating.” Changmin tapped his pen on his notes.

 

“He had this robotic club and it won a competition or two. I heard that he tried to build-“

 

“Can I have your attention, Mr Cho?” Mr Joo the lecturer interrupted.

 

Kyuhyun and Changmin quickly shut their mouth and pretended like nothing happened.

 

In the end of the class, Kyuhyun was acquainted with Yunho and they chatted rather happily. Yunho waved and smiled when he spotted Changmin, which Changmin ignored and he acted as if he didn’t see him.

 

Changmin joined Jonghyun in the cafetaria. It wasn’t even ten minutes later, Kyuhyun came to their table with Yunho.

 

“Hey, Jonghyun, this is Yunho Hyung, have you meet him?” Kyuhyun said as he sat on the empty seat.

 

“Oh, hello, Sunbae-nim.” Jonghyun greeted him politely.

 

“Ahaha, don’t be like that. Just call me Hyung, Jonghyun-ah. Let’s be friends.” Yunho smiled widely.

 

“Ah, okay, Hyung.” Jonghyun smiled hesitantly.

 

Huh? _Hyung?_ “Hyung? You mean…” Changmin wondered. “You’re older than me?”

 

“Yep, actually I am, Changmin, your senior by two years.” Yunho winked.

 

How come this little sunshine kid was older two years than him?!

 

“Oh.” And Changmin felt a bit guilty for being rude to his senior. How could he never thought of this before?! “Um… I… I have papers to be done after lunch. So… I’m going. Now.” He tried to free himself from this awkward situation.

 

“Ah, here Changmin, have this.” Yunho handed him a peach milk.

 

“Uh, no thank you, I-“

 

“Oh, come on, I insist.” Yunho smiled at him. “I mean, you skip your meal. At least have this.”

 

Changmin didn’t answer, but Yunho put the milk to his opened hand. “Thank you…”

 

“You’re welcome. Do well with your papers!”

 

“Okay. Bye.”

 

Changmin walked as fast as he could try to escape from Yunho’s sight.

 

*

 

Changmin hid his face behind the book he pretended to be reading because in fact, he was staring to Yoochun who was doing his exercise with his group of friends in the nearby table.

 

Yoochun must be a good student. He looked so diligent and his friends asked him answers for questions.

  
And he wore those thick framed glasses and Changmin could die from his cuteness.

 

“So you really like him.”

 

Changmin startled and his book fell down with a thud to the wooden table.

 

“So what if I like him?” Changmin replied.

 

Yunho gave him a smile. “It’s amazing, you know. I mean, I’ve been watching you-“

 

“You’ve been watching me?”

 

“I’ve been watching you watching him.” Yunho stated. “And _everytime_ , you always watching him. And your face. You have that look on your face when you’re watching him.”

 

Changmin could feel his heart beating fast. “So?”

 

“I never know that. I never see something like that. But now I know, that if you like someone, you can become different person.”

 

“Huh.” Changmin closed his book. “Anything else?”

 

“I just don’t understand. Why don’t you tell him?” Yunho said easily.

 

Changmin scoffed.

 

“Why? It’s the most rational thing to do.”

 

Changmin pursed his lips. “I know that you’re older than me. But can you please, _please_ , just stop following me?” he tried to divert the conversation because he knew nothing was wrong with what Yunho just said.

 

“Changmin,”

 

“What now?”

 

“I like you.”

 

“Yeah. Me not.”

 

“I like you. I want to date you.” Yunho was looking at Changmin as if the younger man was the most precious thing on earth.

 

Changmin looked at the older man’s eyes.

 

“I like you as I want you to be mine.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re such a stalker.” Kyuhyun said.

“Am not.” Changmin was eyeing Yoochun who was leaning to a tree, chatting with Jaejoong.

“Yea, right.” Kyuhyun said sarcastically. “It had been two years, Min.”

“He doesn’t have a girlfriend.” Changmin could see how Yoochun’s eyes wrinkled prettily when he laughed. Oh, how Changmin wanted to hear his beautiful laugh.

“It- hey, I didn’t ask that.” Kyuhyun turned to Changmin. “No girlfriend, boyfriend, then?”

“Glad he swings that way.” Changmin’s hands were itching, wanted to pinch Yoochun’s buns-like cheek.

Kyuhyun sighed. “Do something, for God’s sake, Changmin!”

“What?”

“I don’t know, you look so pathetic. Can’t you just… text him texts… call him… date him… whatever.”

Changmin turned to face his bestfriend. “Yeah, like I don’t want it to happen.” Now it was his turn to make sarcastic comment.

“So fucking do it, Shim Changmin. Your high IQ is so fucking useless.”

“It has nothing to do with my IQ!” Changmin sighed. “Ah, how I wish it has something to do with it. It’d be a lot easier, then.”

“Kyuhyun-ah!” a guy called Kyu’s name happily. “Hey…”

Kyuhyun turned to his left. “Ah, Hyung.” 

Changmin didn’t need to turn to know who was the owner of that cheerful voice.

“I heard your class will have the Machine Engineering test tomorrow. So here, I’m giving you the paper from my second semester. Mr Lee, right? These types of questions will come out for his test…”

“Oh, really?”

While Kyuhyun and Yunho was discussing the answers, Changmin was wondering, how could Yunho distributed questions sheets to his junior? That was just-

“ …too kind! Thank you Hyung!”

“Aish, it’s nothing! I mean, I’m sorry my writing is a mess.”

“Well, it is unreadable in some part.”

“Yah! Be grateful you, brat!” Changmin smacked Kyu’s shoulder.

Kyuhyun was ready with his apologies, but Yunho just laughed. “Kyuhyun is right! Hahahaha, but luckily most of them only numbers and symbols, though.”

Changmin looked at Yunho unbelievably.

“Oh, Changmin. Your eyes are really gorgeous.” Yunho said when he caught Changmin’s stare.

“What?” Changmin’s eyes widen.

“Yeah, they’re big and chocolate and so pretty.” Yunho smiled.

Changmin blinked.

“Ah! Right! Changmin, I just made you a reading lamp.” Yunho said all of a sudden. “I mean, I know you like reading. So I made one for you.”

Say what. “I already have one.”

Kyuhyun smacked Changmin’s shoulder. “Be grateful you, brat!”

Yunho chuckled. “I will bring it after the class ended. You can see it first, but if you don’t like it, you can give it to your sisters.”

“How do you-“

“Or to me.” Kyuhyun said. “Give it to me.”

“I will make you one if you want, Kyu.” Yunho grinned. “Anyway, I have to go to the auditorium now. So see you!”

“How does he know I have sisters…” Changmin wondered.

“Ah, so he asked me, and I kinda give him a brief description of your family.” Kyuhyun stood up and slung his bag to his shoulder. “Hey, I need to go to the electronic store for my next project. See you later, okay.”

Changmin was walking to his class when he saw Yoochun walking to his direction.

And Yoochun saw him.

And Changmin didn’t know where to look.

“Ah, Changmin-sshi!” Yoochun greeted him.

“Hello,” Changmin gave a quick bow. He regretted how he stayed too long outside because the wind might have tousled his hair.

“Oh, you knew each other?” Jaejoong was there too.

Changmin didn’t see him. Yoochun’s aura blocked everything out of his sight.

“I was kinda attack him with basketball. He’s my junior from highschool.” Yoochun explained.

Changmin smiled.

“You always attack people with basketball.” Junsu nudged his shoulder.

Yoochun let out a shy laugh.

And Changmin’s dream came true; to hear his sweetheart’s laugh.

“Oh, anyway, about the food, I will definitely buy you one.” Yoochun said.

“No, it’s okay.” Changmin replied. “Really.”

“Just buy him lunch, Chun-ah. Go eat together.” Jaejoong commented.

Changmin’s heart almost jumped out at the idea.

“Ah, right! It’s lunch time now. Have you eat, Changmin-sshi?” Yoochun asked.

Changmin did. But he shook his head.

“Then, should we eat together? Ah, but do you have class for this hour?”

Changmin did. But he shook his head. Again.

“Oh, then, come on.”

Is this really happening.

“You two go. I’m already late. I’m meeting Yunho in the auditorium.” Jaejoong and Junsu waved and left.

Just the two of them.

Changmin wanted to slap himself and wondered if this was a dream.

“Changmin, come on. What are you looking at?”

“Oh. Right. Okay. Let’s… go…” Changmin followed Yoochun awkwardly.

*

Yoochun treated him in a fastfood restaurant, in where Changmin ended up blushing too much, and the conversations were short because Yoochun was busy munching and Changmin was busy admiring the man in front of him.

The meal was ended too fast to Changmin’s likings, but he was so happy that he could smell the flowers five meters away from where he was sitting, and he could hear the bird chirping though there wasn’t any bird in sight.

He went straight home after that, and his beautiful world turned sour when he saw someone standing in front of his gate.

“Why are you here?”

“I was waiting in the college but you were nowhere. So I delivered this to your home!”

The reading lamp didn’t look like one. It was just a curve. The color was white with purple lines on its side.

It was really, really impressive. It looked really expensive and sophisticated. And purple was Changmin’s favourite colour. How could Yunho knew?

But what came out from Changmin’s mouth was, “I don’t like it.”

“Oh, but you haven’t see how it works, Min!” Yunho sang. “The buttons is here… I make it easy for you to operate it. Here, look…”

When the first button pressed, only the light on the edge was on. The second button was to turn the lights along the curve.

“… and if you press the two buttons altogether, it will turn all the lights on! You can adjust the brightness by rotating the buttons. Not only that, you can also lit up this purple line by touch lightly because I put the censor there.” Yunho explained.

“I don’t understand…”

“I can make the manual for you! I’ll type it and email it to you. Or do you want me to print it out?”

“No, I mean…” Changmin just couldn’t believe it. “Why are you doing this?”

“Well… I think that you like reading. And your grades are really good, Changmin-ah! So I think you study a lot, and you’d need this…”

Changmin’s mouth hung open.

“So? How do you like your lamp? You want another colour, or-“

“I like my old one.” Changmin cut. “My lamp. Which is in my room. Which I used for studying for years.”

“Hmm… okay, then. You can give this to your sisters or-“

“My sisters aren’t home. They’re in a boarding school.”

“You can keep it until they return-“

“We don’t need it.” Changmin insisted.

Changmin thought Yunho would force him to accept his gift, which was actually unnecessary, because Changmin would refuse it over and over although he really wanted the lamp. Well, who didn’t?!

“I told you I don’t want it.” Changmin said.

“Okay, then.” Yunho said lightly. “Um, which part don’t you like? I mean, I can change it.”

“No, really. You don’t have to do this. Don’t do this.” Changmin said with the patience he had left. “And don’t come to my house.”

“Oh. Okay.” Yunho nodded. “Then, will you give me your number?”

“What?!” Changmin didn’t know when would Yunho oddity ended.

“I come to your house because I can’t contact you. So will you give me your number?” Yunho asked again.

“No way!” Changmin clearly rejected.

“I will ask Kyuhyun, then.”

If Yunho did that, then wouldn’t Kyuhyun be curios why the older man wanted Changmin’s phone number? And oh boy, Kyuhyun was really good at gossiping.

Changmin tsked. “Give me your phone.”

Yunho took his phone from his pocket happily and gave it to Changmin.

Changmin typed his number to Yunho’s phone while grumbling to himself. “Here.”

“Great.” Yunho smiled widely to his cellphone. “Now, what name do you want for your contact?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, for example, Eunhyuk wanted his name to be Prince Charming, and Donghae is Womanizer, Jaejoongie’s name in my phone is-“

“Whatever. Whatever you want.” Changmin said so this could come to an end.

“Can I put it under Bambi?” Yunho asked hopefully.

“Whatever.” Changmin repeated with more pressure.

“Okay! I’m calling Bambi, now…” Yunho said with smiley face. “There, Changmin, you have my number too.”

“Why do I need it…” Changmin mumbled.

“So, anything else you need, Changmin?” Yunho asked.

“I should be the one asking. Are you not going home?”

“Well, I’m going if you don’t need-“

“No. Just go home.” Changmin’s head started to get dizzy.

“Sure! Then, see you at campus, Changminnie! Bye!”

Changmin ignored Yunho and went inside his house. He had lots of homework to do so he went to his room and put his bag down tiredly.

When he looked at his lamp on the table, it looked really pathetic and shabby that he already seen the lamp Yunho made.

He forbid himself to feel any regret.

*

“Yah! Shim Changmin! You left me by myself yesterday during the Language class!” Kyuhyun reprimanded as soon as he saw Changmin in the morning.

“Kyu! I ate together with Yoochun sunbae yesterday!!” Changmin said excitedly.

Kyuhyun’s anger was gone in an instant. “Really? How?”

“Hyung, where were you yesterday? Yunho Hyung was searching for you.” Jonghyun sat next to Changmin. “He was bringing this cool lamp around and looking for you.”

“What?”

“He was waiting outside the Language Class but you were nowhere. So he asked your address to deliver it to you.” Jonghyun added.

“Ah! That’s right! I saw him yesterday too.” Kyuhyun remembered.

“Why is he waiting outside the class?” Changmin said, dumbfounded.

“So I kinda gave your class schedule to him.” Kyuhyun replied.

Changmin rolled his eyes. “What else you kinda give him?”

“Well Jonghyun gave him your address!” Kyuhyun felt victimized. “Yah, Min, does he likes you or something, huh?”

“What a nonsense!” Changmin diverted his eyes. “He’s just kind to everybody, right?”

“Yeah, but he didn’t ask where do I live and what’s my class schedule.” Kyuhyun smirked. “And he didn’t compliment my eyes…”

“Hey, it’s not my fault if your eyes are less attractive than mine!” Changmin stated.

Kyuhyun gave him a judging look and Jonghyun hid his smile.

“You- you tell me I was a stalker, but the real stalker is that Yunho!” Changmin remarked.

“Okay, okay, whatever Shim Changmin…”

*

Three days later, Kyuhyun had the exact lamp Yunho gave him. Well, not gave, since Changmin rejected it.

“How could you get my lamp?” Changmin was taken aback.

“Well, my lamp is not yours. Jonghyun had yours.” Kyuhyun sounded proud. “Mine has blue lights, Jonghyun’s purple.”

Changmin turned his gaze to Jonghyun.

“Uh- well, I…” Jonghyun looked nervous. “He carried this lamp when he was searching for you, and I said I like the lamp and I told him that it looks really awesome. So he gave it to me because you refused to accept it.” He explained.

“You’re really dumb to reject it.” Kyuhyun said.

Now Changmin really hoped he didn’t look at Kyu’s lamp with envy. “But how- why do you also get one?”

“Because Kyu Hyung almost hit me when Yunho Hyung give the lamp only to me.” Jonghyun laughed.

“Hey! I’m not hitting you!” Kyu interrupted.

“So he said he’d make one for Kyu Hyung.” Jonghyun added. “Yunho Hyung is really kind.”

“Yeah, no wonder he had to repeat many classes. I mean he does many things but not studying…”

Even Jonghyun gave him a judging look.

“Okay, he’s really kind. Angel of heaven. Whoever become his lover will be so lucky.”


	3. Chapter 3

Changmin was listening to Jonghyun’s explanation when the little robot came to him, from behind a big tree, across the field to the bench where he was sitting.

 

“It’s here again, Hyung.” Jonghyun pointed the robot.

 

“Third one this week.” Changmin sighed, looked at the little metal thing warily.

 

“You don’t know who is it?”

 

“I guess I know.” Changmin leaned down to take a bottle of juice the robot offered him a little rigidly.

 

“Huh, you know?” Jonghyun looked puzzled.

 

“I don’t really care… as long as I get food for free.” Changmin opened the peach juice bottle as the robot walked back, his eyes spotted dark brown hair.

 

*

 

After class ended, Changmin was accompanying Minho to his soccer practice because he was waiting for Kyuhyun. His bestfriend was discussing a project with his group and they were going to buy some game cds. He was holding Minho’s ankles, helped the younger man stretching when his eyes caught someone.

 

Park Yoochun.

 

Was eating kimbap, laughed heartily with…

 

Jung Yunho.

 

What?!

 

“… go, now. Hyung,… Changmin Hyung…” Minho tapped his shoulder.

 

“Huh..?”

 

“You can let go now, Hyung.” Minho said clearly. “What is it? Do you see someone?”

 

“No! No, no… nobody.” Changmin quickly stood up.

 

“Okay. You can sit there while I’m-“

 

“HEY! Changmin-ah!!”

 

Changmin froze.

 

“Oh!? That guy knows you, Hyung…” Minho pointed to a direction with his gaze.

 

“CHANGMINNIE! Here, here!!”

 

“Hyung, he’s calling for you.” Minho said again. “Hyung, do you know him?”

 

“CHANGMIN! Hey, hey, hey! Changmin!”

 

Changmin wanted to disappear.

 

“Hyung, maybe you should go there…” Minho added.

 

Minho was right. If he didn’t go there, Yunho could make more chaos.

 

“Okay. Going.” Changmin turned around to go to Yunho’s direction.

 

“Hey, Changmin-ah…” Yunho was jumping excitedly.

 

“Stop.” Changmin said. “You don’t have to shout like that!”

 

“I’m sorry, Min-ah. I thought you didn’t hear… so I called louder.” Yunho pouted. “Here! Are you thirsty? You can drink my water. And Jaejoong made us some kimbap. Try some! It’s sooo delicious!”

 

“Hey! I even haven’t eat any!” Jaejoong reached up from where he was sitting to the standing Yunho.

 

“Changmin, come on, try it!” Yunho offered him the neatly rolled kimbap.

 

Changmin took one before Jaejoong snatched the lunchbox.

 

“Yah, left Junsu some! You made it for him but how come the food’s almost gone…” Yoochun said, sat between Yunho and Jaejoong.

 

“Hey, hey, don’t fight over food!” Yunho said with his pointed finger. “Min, you can sit next to me.”

 

“Uh, actually I-“ Changmin gulped when he saw Yoochun was looking at him.

 

He almost died when Yoochun blinked his brightbright eyes.

 

Jaejoong laughed. “Just sit, Min. You’re pausing too long and we know that you’re making excuses which isn’t true.”

 

That was a cue for Changmin to sit down. He was going to. Really he was. But then, Yoochun was smiling at him.

 

Smiling. At. Him.

 

Park Yoochun was _smiling at him_.

 

“Is there something on my face?” Yoochun asked.

 

Changmin snapped back to reality.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Yoochun said awkwardly.

 

“Oh… oh- well, I…” Changmin was lost for words.

 

“Yes Chunnie, you have seaweed on your teeth. I didn’t tell because it’s kinda funny, though. Hahahahahaha…” Yunho chortled.

 

“Really?” Yoochun’s voice was muffled because he covered his mouth with his hand.

 

“Min, come on, sit down.” Yunho patted the seat next to him.

 

Changmin took the seat before he could do anything else to embarrass himself more.

 

“Hey Changminnie, how do you know Yoochun?” Yunho nudged him.

 

Changmin didn’t know why Yunho was asking but he answered that. “Well, he’s my sunbae in high school.”

 

“Now he’s my hoobae in college, too.” Yoochun added.

 

“Yes, sunbae,” Changmin smiled.

 

“Oh, why you still call him sunbae?” Yunho said. “I thought you were close!”

 

Changmin baffled.

 

Yunho raised his eyebrows.

 

“Well, Yoochun sunbae can speak conformably to me, of course.” Changmin said, finally.

 

Yoochun laughed a little. “You can call me Hyung, then, Changmin.”

 

“Okay, Hyung.” Changmin was blushing and he could feel Yunho’s hands were stretched around him and Yoochun’s shoulder, and he was saying about how nice it was to be friends and close with everybody, blah blah…

 

He couldn’t think really well because he just called Yoochun ‘Hyung’ and Yoochun called him ‘Changmin’. Just Changmin.

 

Junsu finished his laps and ran to them.

 

Yoochun gave him water. “Need anything else?”

 

“Not. For now.” Junsu stretched out his legs and the sweat dripped down his body.

 

“Junsu! You were really great!” Yunho had his two thumbs up.

 

“He was just running around the field, what’s so great about it…” Jaejoong stated.

 

“Well, you need lots of stamina for it! I bet Jaejoongie can’t catch up because of his short breath.”

 

Jaejoong smacked Yunho’s head with the empty bottle of water Junsu just drank.

 

“Ow!” Yunho rubbed his head. “Junsu-yah, Jaejoong eat all your kimbap!”

 

“Hyung! You said you make those for me!” Junsu said with disappointed face.

 

“Hmph. Just ask Yoochun, then, he’d buy anything for you.” Jaejoong crossed his legs.

 

Yoochun smiled shyly.

 

… and was it blush on Yoochun’s cute cheek?

 

“Ooh?” Yunho looked surprised. “Are you guys dating?” he whispered, but loud enough for everybody in the field to hear.

 

“Hyung~” Junsu whined.

 

“Enough, enough, just date already!” Jaejoong said. “I don’t see any difference between your relationship and those who are in love.”

 

“Hyung!” now it was Yoochun turn to whine.

 

*

 

Changmin excused himself a little after Junsu back to the field for practicing. He met Kyuhyun afterwards, bought the cds, but declined Kyuhyun’s offer to play that night.

 

He just didn’t have the mood for that.

 

Or the mood to do anything at all.

 

Changmin should’ve known.

 

How couldn’t he? He had seen Yoochun and Junsu together like, _always_. He realized it just now because his eyes were open. He used to see only Yoochun, but not the people around him.

 

Junsu was always there! How couldn’t he remember?!

 

Shit fuck.

 

For the second time his heart was broken, just like that, by the very same man. After Yoochun, who was his first love in highschool, Changmin didn’t date. He just didn’t have the time and he didn’t want to do it, anyway. Well, Yoochun was the only exception. He didn’t think much about the older man after he graduated.

 

But now, after he knew that Yoochun was in the same college with him, what could he do if not falling again for the second time with his first love?

 

*

He came to the first morning class with swollen eyes.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kyuhyun asked.

 

“Nothing.” Changmin just stare blankly to his hands.

 

“Really. Because that one time you have this expression is when Yoochun sunbae had new girlfriend at school.” Kyuhyun said. “Ah!” he put down his bread and realized something. “Shit.”

 

_Yeah. Shit._

“Don’t tell me it happened again.” There was still some bread in Kyuhyun mouth he hadn’t swallow.

 

Changmin didn’t answer.

 

“It happened again!” Kyuhyun sighed. “So that’s why you looked so down and didn’t want to play…”

 

Changmin just bit his lip.

 

“So it’s true… he’s with that Kim Junsu, right?”

 

Changmin gasped and turned to look at Kyuhyun. “How do you know?”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyebrows furrowed. “How you _don’t_ know? I mean, they’re practically glued to each other. I already told you that I thought they’re dating, but you were drooling after his glasses!”

 

“Well he looks cute with glasses!” Changmin defended himself.

 

“He sure does look cute with a boyfriend beside him, eh?” Kyuhyun talked back.

 

Changmin looked away.

 

“So when did you find out that they’re dating?”

 

“It’s not… they’re not dating…” Changmin hadn’t added the ‘yet’, but Kyuhyun already cut him.

 

“Fuck, Min, then why are you crying over him like that?! It’s not like-“

 

“It’s clear how much Yoochun likes him!” Changmin said desperately. “He cares a lot about this guy… he even opened the water bottle for him… I mean, sure this guy can open the bottle himself, but Yoochun…” Changmin sighed. “And I thought his eyes couldn’t be any brighter… but when he was looking at him, they’re sparkling…”

 

Kyuhyun didn’t know what to say.

 

“And he looked all shy and awkward and fuck, clearly in love with this Kim Junsu person.” Changmin’s realization added daggers to his chest. “I can’t even…” he put his head on the table.

 

“It’s not too late, Min. You said they haven’t dating, right?” Kyuhyun tried to cheer him up.

 

“I’m not stupid. I know they’ll be lovers and-“

 

Kyuhyun pinched Changmin’s lips so the taller man couldn’t talk. “You _are_ stupid, Min. You don’t have the right crying and pitying yourself but you yourself don’t do any effort to make him likes you!”

 

Changmin let Kyuhyun talk.

 

“You are fine. You’re good looking. Remember how much girls and boys want to date you in highschool, and that baseball captain even asked you out! You are tall, skinny, and Yunho Hyung said that you have pretty eyes…”

 

Changmin wanted to say that Kyuhyun shouldn’t talk about Yunho, but he couldn’t because Kyu’s fingers still pinched him.

 

“So let’s figure something out, okay? I’m helping you.”

 

*

 

In Friday night, Jaejoong held a party in his apartment. He invited Changmin and he said that Changmin could bring a friend over too.

 

“It’s a very good opportunity to do it, Min!” Kyuhyun was holding thick books for their History reference.

 

“Yeah, but kissing him? I mean, how can you even think about that? I’m not doing it!” Changmin rolled his papers carefully and headed out from the library.

 

“No such big deal! It’s just a kiss! It won’t hurt anybody.” Kyuhyun insisted.

 

Changmin rolled his eyes.

 

“We can make it like a little accident! I mean, kissing him, means you can put yourself in his mind, and better, in his heart also…” Kyuhyun grinned. “It makes him think about the probability to have you as his lover!”

 

“No, no, NO!” Changmin shook his head with each word. “It’s crazy!”

 

“Oh, and don’t forget to wear that jeans I bought you, okay!” Kyuhyun walked to a different direction.

 

Changmin wouldn’t kiss Yoochun.

 

But he would wear the jeans.

 

Kyuhyun bought the navy jeans in Japan during a vacation with his family. Kyuhyun was laughing when he knew that the jeans he bought were two numbers smaller than Changmin’s size. His laughed turned to a frown when he realized Changmin looked better in those pants.

 

Way better.

 

The jeans showed off his long slim leg and his almost non-existed ass looked sexier and way hotter.

 

“How come you look like a model wearing that?!”

 

Changmin paired the jeans with a simple white shirt and a dark grey vest. He styled his hair and he was ready to go.

 

“What is this? Nerdy look?” Kyuhyun lifted his eyebrows when he picked up Changmin. He pulled off Changmin’s vest and unbuttoned his shirt.

 

“Wait, no, Kyu, this shirt is a bit thin…” Changmin resisted at first.

 

“Good, then! It shows your skin! Now rolled your sleeves please or we won’t going anywhere. And-“ Kyu messed up Changmin’s hair a bit. “There you go. Sexy beast Shimchwang~”

 

Changmin said nothing because he was nervous about their plan tonight.

 

Wait.

 

No, no, no.

 

No plan. No. Changmin wasn’t planning to kiss Yoochun.

 

No.

 

*

 

There were too much people at the party. Changmin had never been to any place more crowded than this. Well, if the bus and train wasn’t counted. Kyu was disappeared when he greeted his seniors, so he left alone for now.

 

“Oh, Changmin-ah! You’re here!” Jaejoong greeted him and gave Changmin a look.

 

Which made Changmin a bit uncomfortable because Jaejoong was like undressing him with his scary eyes.

 

Jaejoong cleared his throat. “Come on in.” he led the way.

 

Changmin followed Jaejoong.

 

“So the bathroom is over there if you need it. Oh, are you hungry? Thirsty? Just help yourself, Min.”

 

“Okay.” Changmin’s eyes was searching around for Yoochun. Was he not coming?

 

The night got deeper but the party got merrier. Changmin met Kyuhyun when he took a bottle of soju.

 

“Hey, that’s Park Yoochun!” Kyuhyun nudged Changmin.

 

Changmin froze.

 

“No Kim Junsu in sight.” Kyu added.

 

“Fuck Kyu, he’s coming here!” Changmin could see Yoochun walking from the door toward his direction.

 

“Talk to me, talk to me. Don’t look stupid. Yah, stop talking about him. Let’s chatting casually.”

 

“Chatting what? What? Give me a topic!” Changmin felt nervous.

 

“What topic? Easy, we’re even chatting now, right? Hey, nod a bit… that’s good…”

 

“Where is he? Do you see him?” Changmin tried hard to see without turning his head.

 

“Be here in 3… 2…”

 

Changmin turned his head a bit.

 

And that gorgeous creature was in front of him.

 

“Ah, you’re here, Changmin?” Yoochun smiled.

 

“Um… yes, Hyung…” Changmin gave a little smile. “Jae Hyung invited me.”

 

“He sure did.” Yoochun was still smiling. “Have fun!”

 

“Yeah, you too!”

 

Yoochun left.

 

“That was just very very unimpressive of you, Shim Changmin!” Kyuhyun was back after disappearing.

 

“What? What should I say, then?” Changmin looked clueless.

 

“I don’t know? Make any conversation, ask about his study, family, whatever… sure there wasn’t any progress between you two!”

 

“Well I call him Hyung already.”

 

“In two years. Two years and you _only_ call him Hyung. What about ‘darling’, then, twenty years?”

 

Changmin gulped his soju.

 

Kyuhyun shoved a new bottle of beer to Changmin’s hand. “Here. Give this to him. Talk to him. Be a man, Shim Changmin.”

 

“But-“

 

“Do you want him or not?!”

 

I do, Changmin thought. So bad I do. “Okay, okay…”

 

“There, go, now. Now, go!” Kyu kicked Changmin’s unmoving body.

 

Changmin walked slowly to where Yoochun was standing, leaned to a wooden book shelf while chatting with a guy Changmin didn’t know. ‘Hey Hyung, are you thirsty? I bring you a drink.’ But what if Yoochun wasn’t thirsty? ‘Hey Hyung, how are you? I haven’t seen-

 

“Changminnie!!”

 

 _Shit_.

 

“Minnie-ah, you’re here! I’m so glad I can meet you!” Yunho slung his arm around Changmin’s shoulder.

 

Changmin wanted to slap Yunho’s arm away but his hands were busy holding two bottles of drink.

 

“Hey, is this for me? How thoughtful of you, Changmin-ah!” Yunho spotted the bottles.

 

“Not for you!” Changmin prevented Yunho from taking away the bottles.

 

“Then, who is it for?” Yunho’s face was confused.

 

“Me.” Changmin drank the rest of his soju, continued with the beer, gulped them down his throat quickly.

 

“Easy, Min… you’ll choke…” Yunho held Changmin’s hand down.

 

“I’m fine, okay.” Changmin put down the bottles to the nearby table. “Don’t follow me like a little puppy.”

 

“I’m not following you, Min, but we always meet in places!” Yunho smiled widely.

 

“Well don’t go to the same place as me!” Changmin snapped.

 

“Eyy~ how can I do that, Minnie!” Yunho gave a teasing smile.

 

“Hyung, did you see Junsu?” Yoochun interrupted them.

 

“Uh, no? I came here from the café. I thought he already here?” Yuhho replied.

 

“Well, he’s not.” Yoochun was checking his phone.

 

“Umm… maybe he’s not coming? You know, soccer practice is always tiring…”

 

“He said he’s coming…” Yoochun frowned.

 

“Oh, then he must be late.” Yunho smiled.

 

Changmin stood there like a statue. He didn’t know what to do, what to say.

 

Even when Junsu wasn’t there, Yoochun was still thinking about him.

 

*

 

“Are you drunk?” he heard a deep husky voice.

 

Changmin was sitting lifelessly, leaned to the kitchen counter. “Wish I was.” He drank more as he wished it could wash his thoughts away.  Changmin turned his head to see who it was.

 

Yoochun leaned closer. “Are you okay, Changmin?”

 

 _I’m not, you prefect bastard._ “Yeah, yeah,…” Changmin rubbed his face.

 

Yoochun put his hand on Changmin’s shoulder. “Are you sure? Your face is quite red, you know?”

 

When Changmin put down his hand, he could see how close Yoochun’s face was with him.

 

So close he could see every strands of his eyelashes. And Yoochun’s dark brown irises. And his not so smooth skin but still looked great anyway. And his lips. Yoochun’s soft red lips.

 

 _Just kiss him Changmin-ah. A kiss won’t hurt anyone_.

 

Changmin could smell alcohol in the air. Was it Yoochun’s breath or his?

 

 _Just kiss him_.

 

Kiss him.

 

Changmin leaned closer to Yoochun’s face.

 

And he kissed him.

 

He kissed a pair of softest lips he ever touch, and it felt really good and softer than he thought and he felt something strange in his stomach but the feeling was pleasing and he wondered why he didn’t do this earlier?

 

Yoochun pulled back with a shock and he had his gaze over Changmin’s shoulder, looking at something, _someone_ behind Changmin.

 

“J-Junsu…”

 

Changmin looked to his back and he could see Kim Junsu, frozen there with his eyes locked to him and Yoochun, before finally the man looked away.

 

“I-… excuse me.” Junsu muttered. He quickly left.

 

“Wait, Junsu!” Yoochun slipped on a potato chips wrapper when he ran after Junsu. “Shit! Junsu, wait!!”

 

And Changmin left there, alone, did something he regretted the most in his live.

 

Kissing Yoochun might be the greatest thing he experienced, but the look from Yoochun’s eyes, not only shock, but also rejection, hurt him a lot.

 

And just now he realized how much Yoochun love Junsu. How Yoochun felt toward that man. The feeling Yoochun would never have for Changmin.

 

Who said that a kiss wouldn’t hurt anyone?

 


	4. Chapter 4

Changmin hated himself.

 

He avoided Kyuhyun, refused to blame his bestfriend for his suggestion to kiss Yoochun, Changmin’s highschool crush.

 

He really wanted the world to just stop. But yeah, life goes on.

 

He was hiding from the world, sitting near the window in the library, looked down to the field where other students were chatting in groups, listening to music, discussing tests, eating snacks…

 

Changmin gave up on the book he read and closed it. He stretched his back and neck…

 

And there was Yoochun.

 

Alone in a corner.

 

And Changmin’s heart hurt because Yoochun changed. He was more mellow than he used to, talked less, laughed less, and his eyes weren’t as bright as before.

 

Changmin took a deep breath.

 

Yes, it was all his fault.

 

He walked slowly to Yoochun’s table. “Hyung,”

 

Yoochun looked up. “Oh. Changmin,” he smiled.

 

It wasn’t warm as usual.

 

But Changmin smiled back anyway. “Can I talk to you?”

 

“Sure.” Yoochun nodded.

 

Changmin sat next to Yoochun. “I… about that night… I’m so sorry. I really am. I don’t know what I was thinking.” What a big lie. Changmin totally knew what he was thinking, Yoochun and Yoochun and Yoochun only.

 

“You must be really drunk.” Yoochun added, tried to avoid the awkward silence.

 

“Yeah… I was drunk.” _I was so fucking sober._ “I don’t know what- why I did that…” _I fucking love you Hyung. That was why I kissed you._

Yoochun gave a small smile. “It’s okay. I understand.”

 

“No… I mean… you and Junsu sunbae are…” Changmin didn’t know how to say this.

 

“It’s really okay. I mean, we’re nothing. He’s not even my boyfriend…” Yoochun looked down. “… that what he said to me…”

 

Yoochun’s hand was twitching awkwardly on the table and he was staring blankly at the music book in front of him. Changmin could see his teary eyes.

 

“I’m really sorry, Hyung.” _I hate to see you like this._

“Well, nothing we can do anyway. Don’t worry anymore, Changmin. It’s already done.” Yoochun said quietly and he smiled again to Changmin.

 

*

 

Changmin came to the soccer practice with Minho. He really hated this feeling in his chest and he wanted to get rid of it.

 

So, when he saw that particular person going to the changing room, Changmin quickly ran to chase him. “Junsu sunbae,”

 

Junsu turned and saw him.

 

Changmin bowed and he could see the look on Junsu’s face. It wasn’t anger but he could tell Junsu didn’t want to see him.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Um, Sunbae, can we… can I talk to you for a second?” Changmin braced himself.

 

Junsu didn’t look at Changmin. “Well, I have practice now.”

 

“Then I will wait!” Changmin replied quickly.

 

Junsu rubbed the back of his neck. “Okay, then…”

 

Changmin sat on the courtside and waited for the soccer practice. He did his homework, tried to keep his mind in track and stole some glance to the field just in case Junsu wasn’t there anymore.

 

The sky was already dark when they finished.

 

Junsu took the seat next to Changmin.

 

“So… what is it?” Junsu asked.

 

“It’s about Yoochun Hyung…” Changmin said.

 

Junsu’s hold on his bottle tightened. “Yeah?”

 

“I just want to let you know that it was just a misunderstanding… me kissing him. I didn’t mean to. I mean… I was drunk. I didn’t know what I’m doing.” Changmin should’ve planned his speech.

 

Junsu didn’t answer.

 

“I kissed him first. That was my fault.” Changmin added. “I’m sorry, really. There’s nothing between me and him.”

 

 _Nothing, really._ Changmin tried to ignore that pain in his chest for such reality that came from his own mouth.

 

There was a long silence.

 

“Changmin… Changmin-sshi, right?” Junsu turned his head to Changmin.

 

“Yes.” Changmin just realized they hadn’t introduced themselves to each other properly.

 

“You don’t have to say such thing to me. I don’t care about it.” Junsu’s voice was thin. “It doesn’t matter.”

 

“But don’t you like him?” Changmin asked confusedly.

 

“Who?”

 

“Yoochun Hyung.”

 

“I-“

 

Changmin bit his lip.

 

“It doesn’t matter, my feelings for him…”

 

“It matters, because he likes you. He likes you a lot.” Changmin stated.

 

Junsu stared at him.

 

“Don’t you like him, Sunbae?”

 

Junsu let out a smile. “He’s the greatest person in the world. Who doesn’t like him?”

 

 _Yes you’re right_.

 

Junsu sighed. “He has this small dimple when he smile and his laugh is like a song. And the greatest thing is his eyes. They’re very warm and bright.” He smiled. “As long as I can see him happy like that, it doesn’t matter. He doesn’t have to be mine.”

 

“But that’s the point, Sunbae. He’s not happy without you.” Changmin stated the obvious. “Don’t you see how he is nowadays?”

 

Junsu looked down.

 

“He’s happy with you.” Changmin said, though his heart clenched.

 

They stay in a silence for a while.

 

“It’s already late.” Junsu said. “We have to go home.” He stood up and picked up his bag.

 

Changmin said nothing, but preparing to leave also. He walked outside with Junsu.

 

“Junsu-ah,”

 

Junsu turned around. So did Changmin.

 

“Junsu, I need to talk to you.” Yoochun begged. “Please hear me out.”

 

Changmin could feel insecurities from Junsu’s body movement. “I’m going first, Hyung, Sunbae.” He quickly walked away.

 

“Junsu, please, I need you.” Yoochun said almost sadly. “I’m so used to being with you but now that you’re not there I can feel how lonely I am.”

 

Changmin could hear that. His brain instructed his foot to go but he couldn’t move.

 

“Now I know, that…” Yoochun took a deep breath.

 

Changmin could hear footsteps. Yoochun was walking closer towards Junsu.

 

“I love you, Junsu.”

 

Changmin’s body felt weak. He leaned to the nearest wall, tried to stay hidden.

 

“I love you. I should’ve told you sooner.” Yoochun added.

 

Changmin held his breath.

 

“I love you. I’m so stupid I realized it just now. I should’ve known. I’m sorry Su, for making you wait for all this time.” Yoochun touched Junsu’s cheek. “Please love me back. Please say it…”

 

Changmin should’ve walked away. He knew the answer. He shouldn’t stay there and listen to-

 

“I love you too.” Junsu’s voice trembled. “I love you, you stupid greasy fool.” Junsu’s sob turned to laugh. “I love you ugly face, I love you too…”

 

Changmin stood there, frozen. And he couldn’t see anything because his sight blurred with tear.

 

Someone touched his hand.

 

Changmin startled and blinked to clear his vision.

 

Yunho was there, put a finger on his lips, and whispered a “Shh…” he then took Changmin away from that place. They walked to the main road, it was quite crowded with people going home from their office hour.

 

Yunho wiped Changmin’s wet cheeks. “It’s okay, Changmin. Don’t cry.”

 

Changmin turned his face away from Yunho’s hand. “Who’s crying?” he snapped. “Why were you there?”

 

“I was accompanying Yoochunnie… he wanted to talk to Junsu so he waited for his soccer practice. We were waiting outside.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin gulped down his emotions.

 

“Are you hungry?”

 

“No.”

 

“You want some drink?”

 

“No.”

 

“Do you-“

 

“Gosh, please stop it!” Changmin exploded. His tears came out again. Shit, he really didn’t want to cry in front of Yunho.

 

But Yunho stood closer in front of him, tried to cover him from other people’s eyes.

 

Changmin looked down and cried.

 

Yunho put his hand on his back and rubbed it gently.

 

“Me too… I should’ve said it sooner. I should’ve said it in highschool. We’d be together ever since…” Changmin sobbed. “I should’ve asked his name back then, introduce myself… text him… I should’ve called him… I could date him…”

 

Yunho didn’t say a thing.

 

“And Junsu-…” Changmin’s breath hitched. “But how can he do that? How can he don’t want Yoochun to be his? How can he let Yoochun to be with anyone else, as long as he’s happy? Then just give him to me! But he doesn’t want me, does he? He doesn’t love me… he loves him…” more tears came out from his eyes. “I’m such a fool… so fucking stupid… shit, I can’t even hate him…”

 

Yunho waited until Changmin finished his ramblings and his untold confessions before he took the younger man home.

 

*

 

Changmin didn’t wake up earlier for breakfast because he didn’t want his mother to ask him about his swollen eyes. He went out at 7.30 to catch the bus with empty stomach.

 

Shit.

 

Now besides broken heart, he also suffer for runny nose, sore throat, and yeah, swollen eyes. And he was fucking hungry, okay. He hadn’t eaten since last night. He skipped dinner to cry his eyes out in his dark room.

 

Changmin almost late for his class. He took the seat at the back corner, where he almost unseen. He usually sat in the center on front seat. But now it seemed to be the great spot for him. He couldn’t catch what the lecturer said and what he was writing and didn’t care anyway. His minds were flying somewhere else, somewhere in the dark cold night, the place where he was rejected, unwanted, because his loved one loved somebody else.

 

Changmin knew he did the right thing. But it hurt. It hurt so damn fucking much he almost couldn’t breathe, he had this burning feeling in his stomach and it went up to his head and produced tears in his eyes.

 

 _So this is how it feels, huh_ , Changmin thought. _Brokenhearted_.

 

*

 

Changmin skipped on his History class and went to the empty auditorium. It was nice. Dark with comfy seats; very suitable for self pitying time.

 

He closed his eyes and leaned back, let his mind replayed the romance between two lovers, a perfect story about loving souls.

  
Sadly the story wasn’t his.

 

He didn’t know how long he was in there, drowned in his own thought. He was too deep in his own thoughts he didn’t realize somebody took the seat next to him.

 

Changmin startled when something touched his hand.

 

“Hey, Changmin-ah, it’s me.”

 

“Why is it always you?” Changmin replied, looked back at those almond eyes.

 

“Because I like you, Changmin-ah.” Yunho confessed.

 

Changmin would never take that seriously though. “Why are you here?”

 

“You weren’t in the History Class and I’m worried, so… I’m searching for you.” Yunho’s white tooth could be seen in the dark room.

 

Changmin ignored him and leaned back, closed his eyes again.

 

“Min, I have something for you,” Yunho rummaged to his back. “Here, here,… do you want to wear it now?”

 

Ugh! Why couldn’t Yunho leave him alone?!

 

“Do you want me to help-“ Yunho’s warm fingers brushed Changmin’s cheek.

 

Changmin’s wet-with-tears-cheek. “Don’t touch me!” he quickly slapped Yunho’s hand away.

 

“You’re crying again…” Yunho mumbled quietly.

 

“Not your business…” Changmin whispered harshly.

 

Yunho sighed. “I don’t want you to feel sad like this, Minnie.” He put his hand on top of Changmin’s. “You can always talk to me, you know? Share everything with me. You can share your sadness, share your pain,…”

 

Changmin scoffed.

 

“I’ll always be there for you, Min-ah, whenever, wherever you need me.” Yunho added softly.

 

“I don’t need you! How many times do I have to repeat that!?” Changmin hissed. His mind was a mess and Yunho was interfering his already ruined mood.

 

Yunho said nothing.

 

And Changmin felt a bit guilty to snap at him like that because Yunho had been nothing but kind to him all of this time. But really, Changmin thought that Yunho really needed to stop coming to him. “Go!”

 

“Okay,” Yunho stood up and took his bag. “So Changmin, anytime you need m-“

 

“Just go away!” Changmin held the armrest tighter to prevent it from hitting Yunho.

 

“See you, Minnie.” Yunho left.

 

Changmin didn’t have the mood for crying anymore. So he fell asleep instead. And when he woke up and checked his phone, he received two messages from Kyuhyun, one from Jonghyun, and one from…

 

_Changmin-ah, how are u now? Are u feeling better? :o_

_Please don’t cry anymore, u’re hurting my heart :”(_

_And Min-ah, I have sumthin for u, please check ur side pocket ;)_

_Miss u Changminnie~~_

_From: Y_

 

Changmin checked the side pocket of his bag. There were two packs of eye compress. Yunho scribbled his messy writing on the sticky note:

I want to see ur beautiful eyes again soon!! ^^

 

*

 

Kyuhyun didn’t ask. Jonghyun didn’t either. They just talked about ticket concert Kyuhyun just got for free from a magazine quiz, and Jonghyun band competition. Jonghyun bought a red bean ice but in the end let Changmin ate them all.

 

When Kyuhyun and Jonghyun was discussing about some indie band Changmin never heard, he spotted Junsu and Yoochun, walking hand in hand together outside the building.

 

He felt numb for a while but then he saw that bright smile and sparks in Yoochun’s eyes were there, when he was talking to Junsu, giggling about something only they knew because the world belonged to only both of them.

 

Even when Junsu didn’t look back at him, Changmin could see the loving look in Yoochun’s eyes. How he wanted him. How he needed him. How Yoochun loved Junsu.

 

Before Changmin looked away, he could see Jaejoong, who was walking behind the couple, absolutely looked like a third wheel, gave him a smile.

 

Changmin smiled back.

 

He sure he did the right thing. But it didn’t make it less hurt.

 

When Changmin looked down to hide his tears, he could feel Jonghyun’s warm hand on his back, and Kyuhyun’s palm tapped on his hands softly.

 


	5. Chapter 5

The red leaves were falling, the wind was blowing gently, brushed Changmin’s hair away from his face.

 

“You look really gorgeous.”

 

Changmin looked down to hide his shy smile and blushing face.

 

“It’s quite cold, huh? Are you warm enough?”

 

“It- it’s okay, Hyung…” Changmin’s voice was a bit shaky.

 

“Baby, didn’t I tell you to just call my name?” the other man stopped and held Changmin’s hand.

 

Changmin could feel his heart was ready to burst.

 

“Just call me Yoochun.”

 

Changmin looked up to see his charming smile. Yoochun was smiling back at him, and Changmin could feel the heat all over his face and body.

 

“I like you, Changmin-ah.”

 

Changmin could die right now because the purpose of his life was already fulfilled. He could die smiling in his coffin. Smile happily. Maybe he could become a saint if he wasn’t Buddhist.

 

“I like you, Changmin.” He leaned closer to bring their lips together.

 

Changmin could see Yoochun’s little mole over his lips, and his red pouty lower lip was coming closer and he could feel his heart-

 

Wait.

 

This full lower lip wasn’t Yoochun’s.

 

Their lips touched and Changmin’s eye widened in shock.

 

It was Yunho.

 

Fuck!

 

Changmin wanted to push him away, but he couldn’t and he felt the soft warm lips on his and he could do nothing but frozen in his spot.

 

“Come on, Changmin-ah, it’s already 7…” Yunho whispered.

 

“What? What?!” Changmin wanted to squirm away from Yunho’s hold but his body was still.

 

“It’s already 7, Min…”

“What?!”

“Son, wake up or you will be late!”

 

_Oh._

 

“Breakfast on the table! I have to go earlier today, okay. Don’t forget to lock the door!” Mrs Shim came out of Changmin’s room after she made sure her son was already up.

 

Changmin blinked.

 

So he just had his sweet romantic scary pathetic dream.

 

*

 

Changmin was busy munching his sandwich while Kyuhyun was busy copying some exercises during lunchtime.

 

“You should do it yourself.” He commented.

 

“Yeah. Try to be me and see if you’re not copying.” Kyu replied sarcastically.

 

“Uh huh.” Changmin saw formulas and symbols he didn’t understand sprawled here and there on Kyuhyun’s papers while he relaxedly gulping his juice.

 

“Heyy, Min-ah!!” someone tapped Changmin’s shoulder.

 

Changmin startled and spurted out the juice from his mouth.

 

“Geez, Min! You- YAH SHIM CHANGMIN!” Kyuhyun shouted hysterically at the juice stained papers. “Look what you’ve done!”

 

“Look what you’ve done!” Changmin said to his shoulder tapper, who was the one and only- Jung Yunho.

 

“Oh- my bad, my bad. I’m sorry.” Yunho raised his hands. “Kyu, so how’s it going? You’re done, yet?”

 

“Almost, Hyung. Oh, by the way, Changmin just spurted on your notes.”

 

_What?!_

Yunho looked at the papers on the table. “Oh yes. They’re mine.”

 

“I- I’m… hey, I wouldn’t-“ _shit_ , Changmin thought. “It wouldn’t happen if you didn’t come and scare me, okay?!”

 

Yunho looked all down. “Yeah… no, it’s okay… I mean, yeah, partly it’s my fault…” he couldn’t do nothing to his wet notes.

 

“Real classy, Min. Blame Yunho Hyung like that…” Kyuhyun judged him hard.

 

“What!? No, I just-“

 

“Yeah, whatever. I have to submit this right now, so… leaving now.” Kyuhyun gathered his things from the table. “And thank you so much, Hyung. And _I’m sorry_ for your notes, really.”

 

“It’s okay, Kyu.” Yunho smiled. “See you!”

 

Kyuhyun waved then left Changmin and Yunho with the wet stained notes on the table.

 

Changmin sighed. “Look, I’m sorry, okay.”

 

“Yeah. That’s fine.” Yunho tried to peel the wet sticking papers from the table.

 

Damn. Changmin hated to feel guilty toward someone he hated. “So if there’s something that I can make it up to you…”

 

“Really?” Yunho voice lightened up.

 

“Um… yeah…”

 

“Then, Minnie, let’s go to the movie after the class!” Yunho’s bloomy face came back.

 

“What?! I don’t-“

 

“See you in the front gate at 5!” Yunho ran away. “I have to meet Jaejoong now! Bye Minnie-ah!”

 

Changmin slapped his forehead. What did he just done!?

 

*

 

His class ended at 4.30 and it wasn’t late to text Yunho an apologize and an excuse that he couldn’t meet him.

  
Changmin was busy arranging words in his phone while walking out.

 

“Minnieee!!”

 

Oh. So Changmin wasn’t quick enough.

 

“So glad you’re already here! I’ve been waiting for some time!” Yunho held Changmin’s arm. “Today I have a day off so we can have some fun!”

 

“Okay.” Changmin gave up. “Where we going now?”

 

“Hmm, are you hungry? I know this ice cream stall and the owner is so kind! Everytime my sister and I stopped by, she always give us ice cream for free.”

 

“Oh. You have a sister.”

 

“Yes, she’s four years younger than me and will enter college next year.” Yunho smiled. “Everybody said that she looks like me a lot.”

 

“Poor her.” Changmin mumbled.

 

“What?” Luckily, Yunho didn’t catch that.

 

“So where’s this ice cream stall?”

 

“Oh, just a block away.”

 

True to Yunho’s words, the owner was really kind. She gave extra scoops to Changmin when Yunho said that Changmin was his date. Changmin couldn’t complain, though, not when he got more chocolate ice cream on his mint one.

 

“Oh, I’ve always think what kind of person you’ll end up with, Yunho…” Mrs Kim said.

 

Yunho gave a shy laugh while Changmin was busy licking the melting liquid off the cone.

 

“Yunho’s the most cute and sweet man I’ve ever met.” She said to Changmin.

 

“Beside Mr Kim, right?” Yunho winked.

 

Mrs Kim laughed and Changmin gave a short haha before finished his ice cream.

 

“Oh! You eat so fast, young man.” Mrs Kim noticed.

 

“Changminnie is a big fan of food.” Yunho tapped Changmin’s hand lovingly.

 

“Do you want more?” Mrs Kim already took a new cone.

  
Changmin really, _really_ wanted another because the ice cream was like a mini sweet frozen heaven melted gently in his mouth. But he got a pride to keep, okay.

 

“Oh! But we’re going for a movie.” Yunho looked at the clock. “Come on, Minnie, or we’ll be late.”

 

Changmin wanted to frown.

 

Mrs Kim did frown. “Now you’re gonna leave this old lady alone here, huh?”

 

“Oh, come on, Mrs Kim, you know I’ll be here every Sundays…” Yunho walked over to the counter to give her a small hug. “Come on, Minnie. See you, Mrs Kim!”

 

Changmin gave the lady a goodbye bow before followed Yunho out.

 

“Have fun, boys!”

 

Once they were out, Yunho handed out his ice cream. “Here, I know you want more.”

 

It was half melted but Changmin wouldn’t protest. Yunho’s was vanilla caramel and strawberry, Changmin hadn’t tried them, so he couldn’t reject it.

 

“I’m really happy I can walk with you like this.”

 

Changmin turned to see Yunho’s face.

 

“The sky is so pretty, look.” Yunho pointed to the orange sky with some burst of red. “And the leaves are falling… it’s so romantic.”

 

“You’re such a sap.” Changmin said with full mouth.

 

Yunho giggled. “I love autumn the most.”

 

 _Me too_. Changmin didn’t want to admit that.

 

“But now I realize that doesn’t matter what season, what time, as long as you’re with your precious person, every moment would be perfect.”

 

“What a mood killer.” But Chagmin felt his cheek a bit hot.

 

“But it’s true, Minnie!” Yunho looked at Changmin. “I wish I can be your precious person so you’ll know what I mean.”

 

“I know what you mean, okay.”

 

“And?”

 

“You’re just not my precious person!”

 

“Oh.” Yunho inhaled deeply. “Even the air tastes good…”

 

Gosh. Nothing could stop this man.

 

The movie started at 7.30 but Changmin didn’t want to watch it because he was afraid he’d be home late. It was just a lame excuse. He just wanted this thing to be over soon but Yunho trusted him anyway.

 

They went to a ramen bar with big portion and cheap price and Changmin didn’t feel guilty to have his second bowl although Yunho was paying.

 

“Oh! So Minnie you like spicy food…” Yunho looked at Changmin’s red soup. “I didn’t know that.”

 

“Yeah. Now you know.”

 

“Min, do you want to play a game? Let’s give information about yourself that nobody else knows!” Yunho said brightly. “Or you can ask!”

 

Changmin was busy slurping his noodles.

 

“Start from me. So… uh… what do you think of me?”

 

“That’s a hard question.” Changmin munched slowly.

 

 “Okay, so let me do that. I think… Changmin is a very attractive man I’ve ever met. You’re very handsome. I mean, look at your eyes, have I said how gorgeous they are? And your straight nose and high cheekbone. And I love your lips. I think they’re great. And you’re slim and tall and you’re smart-“

 

“Enough.” Changmin cut him. This stupid person and his stupid statement and his stupid smiley face.

 

“Your turn then, you can ask.”

 

“Why do you like me?” Changmin asked casually, maybe he could argue with Yunho’s reason and just made the older man stop coming to him.

 

“Your sincerity in loving someone, I really admire that.”

 

Changmin stared blankly at Yunho.

 

“Oh, look at the time, Minnie. It’s already 8! Come on, don’t want to make your mother worry much, right?”

 

Changmin was still in a kind of daze when they took a bus ride home. “Wh- what do you mean?”

 

“What are you talking about?” Yunho was standing in front of sitting Changmin, playfully hanging back and forth.

 

“That I… my sincerity to love.” Changmin mumbled.

 

“Oh! That,” Yunho smiled. “I can see how much you love Yoochun. You like to stare at him. You find happiness in doing so, strangely. And you even bring Yoochun and Junsu together. Even if you love him so much.”

 

“I didn’t bring them to become a couple. They already love each other…” Changmin said quietly. Still hating the fact.

 

“Yeah, but isn’t it a great opportunity for you to be with Yoochun when they were splitting?”

 

That didn’t even come to his mind. “Yoochun won’t be happy with me.”

 

“That’s what I mean. You care about his happiness instead of him being with you, although that’s what you want.”

 

Changmin looked away. “That… that’s just gonna hurting me more. Being with him but I know his feeling’s not for me…”

 

“So I have this thought, how wonderful my life would be if I were loved by Changminnie…” Yunho looked down to smile to the younger man.

 

Changmin couldn’t smile back.

 

Yunho took the seat beside him and touched Changmin’s hand on his lap. “I’ll never hurt you. I will bring you happiness, Min-ah. You don’t have to worry no more.”

 

Changmin forgot to pull away from Yunho’s hold. They arrived in 10 minutes and Yunho said it was a pity the date was already over.

 

“I’m really happy today.” Yunho grinned widely. “Thank you for accompanying me, Changminnie.”

 

Changmin hummed. He had a good time too. He ate delicious food without paying, nothing could be better than that.

 

“See you tomorrow, Changminnie!” Yunho waved before he left.

 

When he was laying on bed, Changmin received a message.

 

_I miss u already Min-ah :*_

_Good night! Sweet dream~_

_From: Y_

 

“This stupid fool…”

 

*

 

That weekend Kyuhyun couldn’t come to his house to play games together and Jonghyun had a practice with his band and Minho had his football practice.

 

That left him to be with himself. Alone.

 

 His phone rang and Changmin quickly picked it up.

 

“Changmin-ah~!”

 

Ah. He should’ve read the name of the caller first.

 

“Are you free today? I’m going to drive around town, wanna come with me?” Yunho asked excitedly.

 

“Well…”

 

“Come on! It’d be super fun!”

 

“Okay, then.” Huh. Maybe Changmin could have some more food for free.

 

“Yeah! So I already in front of your house.”

 

“What?!” Changmin ran to the closest window and saw a big white-pink ice cream truck in front of his door. “Are you… in that ice cream-“

 

“Yes! Come on now!”

 

Changmin went out and without realizing, his mouth were opened. He hadn’t seen ice cream truck in such a long time.

 

“Minnie~! Come on, come on! Hurry!” Yunho opened the window. He was in the driver seat. “Hurry up! The kids are waiting!”

 

“Huh? But you said…”

 

“Hurry up, Minnie!!”

 

“Okay, okay!” so Changmin got in the car, next to Yunho, and the older man started to drive.

 

Yunho wore a green tshirt and jeans underneath his pastel polka dots apron.

 

Changmin still wore his slippers and his faded tshirt. “So you sell ice cream?”

 

“No. This is Mrs Kim’s. I work for her every Sunday after church.” Yunho said. “I took the earliest mass so I can get around earlier too,” He parked the car in front of a family restaurant. “What time is it?”

 

Changmin looked at his cellphone. “8.30.”

 

“Oh. They’ll come in a bit.” Yunho walked to the back and started to prepare. He opened the window and put on the display.

 

Changmin followed Yunho and he wished he had more eyes to see what was going on. What was here and there. What was this and that button for.

 

“Oppa! Oppa!”

 

“Hi! Good morning, little girl, how can I help you?” Yunho quickly greeted the customer.

 

“I want chocolate chips, please!” she said cheerfully.

 

“Sure! Which cone do you want?”

 

“Vanilla, please.” She smiled widely.

 

“Here you go, little girl! You get extra sprinkles on top for being polite.” Yunho winked and the girl thanked Yunho and paid then she left.

 

There were some couples buying, and a little family with their little kids. Yunho was dealing with customers while Changmin helped with the payments. Yunho was looking for another stock of cones when there was a little girl coming. Changmin called for Yunho but he was still searching.

 

 _Okay,_ Changmin took a deep breath. _Relax, this is nothing, you can do this._ “Um… hi. So what flavor you want?”

 

This girl was too short she was tiptoeing to see the menu.

 

“Here, let me help.” Changmin gave her the menu.

 

The girl was pouting looking at it. She started to cry.

 

Changmin bit his lip. What did he do wrong?

 

Yunho came with tall stacks of cone in his hand and put them on the table. “Oh? Min, what happened?”

 

“I- I don’t know… I did nothing, I swear and she’s crying… oh my God she’s really crying-“ Changmin looked panic and people started to notice the crying girl and more panic came through.

 

Yunho got off the car to get the girl. “Hi! Ooh, little girl, why are you crying? What’s wrong?” he crouched down to calm the little girl. “Which one do you want?” Yunho showed her the menu.

 

The girl was crying louder.

 

“Baby what’s wrong? Come on, don’t cry…” Yunho held her gently.

 

“I- I… I can’t read…” she sobbed.

 

“Oh, baby, it’s okay… don’t cry…” Yunho tapped her back softly and lifted her up in his arms. “Look, look! There’s so many flavour! What do you like?”

 

She started to stop but there was still hiccupping.

 

“Do you like chocolate? Oppa has the rainbow ice cream too! Isn’t it pretty?” Yunho let the girl sat on the table and he pointed the pictures of the ice cream.

 

“I want the rainbow.” She mumbled.

 

“Okay! Wait here for a second, Oppa will be back with your ice cream.” Yunho got back to the car hurriedly and prepared the ice cream.

 

“Is she okay?” Changmin asked.

 

“Of course.” Yunho smiled.

 

“Gosh, I don’t ever want to go near kids anymore.”

 

Yunho laughed and got off to deliver the ice cream to the girl. “Here you go, princess!”

 

Changmin watched as the girl kissed Yunho’s cheek before she left.

 

“You’re so good with kids.” Changmin spoke.

 

Yunho smiled. “They’re wonderful creature, aren’t they?”

 

“They scare me.” Changmin replied.

 

“Because you don’t know them, Minnie, it doesn’t mean you have to stay away from them.” Yunho said. “I mean, look at you. It’s hard to be close to you. But actually you’re very nice and fun to be with.”

 

“Really?” Changmin asked.

 

“Really.” Yunho smiled again. “You should let your walls down, Min. Let other people in. Let me in.”


	6. Chapter 6

Changmin could see Yunho was chatting with Jaejoong. They sat two tables away from him. The two older men noticed him when they left and passed his seat.

 

“Oh, hi, Changmin.” Jaejoong tapped his shoulder lightly.

 

“Hyung,” Changmin bowed.

 

“Hi, Min-ah!” Yunho smiled.

 

Then they both walked away with Yunho’s hand on Jaejoong’s back.

 

So now Jaejoong noticed him first, but not Yunho, huh?

 

Changmin didn’t want to admit that he felt a bit disappointed about that, or about Yunho who was hanging around with Jaejoong more lately because, well, he didn’t want to stuck with Yoochun and Junsu.

 

*

 

Kyuhyun joined robotic class because he said “It is quite fun. And well, can upgrade my engineering scores.” And he added, “You can join too, you know.”

 

“Why would I do that?”

 

“Um… because Yunho Hyung was there?” Kyuhyun teased.

 

Changmin scoffed.

 

But he ended up in the robotic class anyway, because he had nothing to do. And apparently, Yunho was also there, because he was kinda taught and led the class.

 

It was almost an hour and finally, Changmin heard the “Min-ah!! You’re here!” Yunho put his hand on Changmin’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah.” Changmin replied lazily.

 

“I’m glad you’re here! Are you-“

 

“Yunho!”

 

“Oh, wait a sec, Min-ah.” Yunho walked to the direction where other student called for him.

 

It was a girl.

 

The only girl in the class.

 

Why would there be a girl in such class?, Changmin thought. And why she and Yunho looked to have so much fun that _wait a sec_ turned to _wait forever_.

 

“I’m going.” Changmin gathered his things.

 

“Already?” Kyuhyun raised his eyebrows.

 

“This is boring. And I’m hungry.” Changmin was leaving. “See you.”

 

*

 

He didn’t receive any message from Yunho lately and he had been contemplated to delete his contact anyway that Changmin didn’t even need it anymore.

 

*

 

Changmin took a shower, brush his teeth, eat the jjigae his mother cooked for breakfast and was getting ready for school. And during his bus ride, he just realized today was Saturday.

 

He got off on the next stop and went to a nearby café to have some coffee or whatever. Changmin was searching for his wallet in his bag when he walked to the counter.

 

“Hi! Good morning, how can I- oh! Changminnie!”

 

Changmin looked up. “Why you again?!” he almost whined.

 

“Ohohoho… this is like fate, isn’t it?” Yunho smiled widely. “Are you coming to see me?”

 

Changmin startled at Yunho’s statement. How could this man think like that! “No fucking way.”

 

“Come on, Min-ah, you can jus-“

 

“Can you stop talking or I’m leaving and you’ll lose me as your customer.” Changmin warned him.

 

“Oh, Minnie, I don’t want to lose you at all, as my customer or as my friend, or I hope, as a lover…” Yunho pouted.

 

Changmin tsked.

 

“So! What do you want to order? We have Java Latte and Oolong Tea as today’s special, and I totally recommend the brownies, we made it from dark chocolate, but if you prefer something more sweet, we have honey glazed doughnut.” Yunho explained happily.

 

“One Americano.” Changmin said.

 

“Okay, any other-“

 

“That’s all.” Changmin paid his coffee and looked outside. He wanted to leave but it was raining. He could stay, be he hated it if he had to sit there inside the café with Yunho and he hated it even more when he realized how much he had been thinking about the other man lately.

 

Well, no. Not that much. _Just wondering a bit_ , Changmin corrected himself.

 

It was just drizzling out there. Maybe he could just walk under the shops canopy to the nearest bus stop.

 

“Min-ah, are you leaving?” Yunho called him.

 

“Yes.” Changmin was already at the door.

 

“Wait!” Yunho then disappeared to the staff’s room before came back. He got out from the counter and walked towards Changmin. “Here, take this.”

 

“This is yours?” Changmin eyed the light pink umbrella curiously.

 

“This belongs to a friend of mine, but you can use it.” Yunho handed him the umbrella.

 

Changmin took it slowly. “Whose is it?”

 

“Miss Wang.” Yunho smiled.

 

_Who?_

Yunho giggled. “Her name is the same with my sister, so I call her Miss Wang. She’s from our college too, you might’ve seen her.”

 

Changmin’s jaw dropped. “Who is she.”

 

“My friend! She’s very nice. Come on, you can-“

 

“Wait, wait. You said she goes to the same college as us?” Changmin asked.

 

“Oh! You should’ve seen her in the robotic class!”

 

_Oh._

 

“Take this damn umbrella. I don’t fucking need it.” Changmin threw back the pinky thing and walked out the door.

 

*

 

Changmin was with Jonghyun, helping the younger guy for his band practice. Jonghyun played the guitar while Changmin sang for him.

 

“Your voice is really good, Hyung,” Jonghyun wrote something on his music paper. “I really think you should join our band.”

 

“If I’m that good, I’d join a better band than yours.” Changmin stuck out his tongue.

 

Jonghyun laughed.

 

Changmin sighed. “I really wanted to play the guitar, though. I think it’s really cool.”

 

“Ooh, I can teach you.” Jonghyun smiled. “In exchange.” He quickly added.

 

Changmin just scoffed.

 

“Okay, now can you sing this part, Hyung?”

 

“Sure.” Just when Changmin was about to sing, something touched his feet.

 

A basketball.

 

“Oh, hi, Changmin.” Yoochun ran after the ball.

 

“Hi… Hyung,” Changmin smile a little.

 

Yoochun took the ball and went back to his friends. Changmin could see Junsu was also there.

 

He had this strange feeling he wanted to get rid of completely.

 

“It’s okay, Hyung,” Jonghyun said after a while. “You can… talk to me… if you want.”

 

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Changmin cleared his throat and looked at the lyrics. “I mean… I don’t know… what I feel anymore.”

 

Jonghyun didn’t know what to say, but he really tried. “It will be better, Hyung,” he said. “I hope.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

*

  
When he was going home, Changmin saw Yunho with a girl.

 

She was pretty with her sleek hair and slim body.

 

And even Changmin already knew, he still asked, _casually_ , to Yunho, who was coming to him when he spotted Changmin.

 

“Strange. I see you also have friends, huh.”

 

Yunho gave a little laugh. “She’s the friend I talked to you about, Min-ah.”

 

“Oh.”

 

 _A friend he said_. But he could see Yunho was laughing intimately with this friend before with a little touch here and there.

 

“That isMiss Wang, huh.” Changmin added.

 

“The girl with bobbed hair and pretty eyes, yes.” Yunho nodded.

 

Changmin snorted. “You said her eyes are pretty, you said my eyes are pretty, who else has pretty eyes, huh?”

 

 “Well I think Jaejoong also has beautiful eyes.” Yunho remarked.

 

Changmin got up and left without saying another word.

 

So that was how Yunho flirted with people, huh? Complimenting their oh so pretty eyes. What did that make Changmin, then?

 

And why did he care, anyway?

  
Fuck this.

 

“Changmin-ah!” Yunho ran after him. “Where are you going?”

 

Changmin didn’t answer. He might yell out in anger if he opened his mouth.

 

“Min-ah, do you want me to-“

 

“Stop following me!” Changmin stopped and turned to Yunho.

 

A few students looked at them curiously, whispering to their surroundings. Changmin gave them a glare to shut them up and fuck off.

 

“Min-ah…” Yunho called him softly. “What’s wrong?”

 

Changmin’s fist tightened.

 

“Is something disturbed you? Come on, tell me what’s wrong?” Yunho asked patiently.

 

“You!” Changmin tried to push down the volume of his voice as much as he could. “Fuck you, Yunho! You’re something that’s wrong!”

 

Yunho’s eyebrows furrowed, but then he smiled.

 

Changmin wanted to slap him for being happy unconditionally. How could he be the only miserable person?

 

“You just call my name.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Changmin-ah, do you realize that’s the first time you call my name?” Yunho gave him an unreadable expression. But still, a positive one. “Can you call my name? Again? Just once more? Please?” he gave him an extreme puppy eyes.

 

Changmin’s head hurt. He turned and walked away.

 

“Min-ah! Min-ah! Wait, wait!” Yunho came after him again. “Sorry, sorry! I was distracted. Um, what did you say?”

 

“Just go already.” Changmin was still walking.

 

And Yunho was still beside him. “Aw, come on, I think you like to be with me!”

 

“Weird. I don’t.”

 

“Changmin-ah, are you going home now? You must be going home, right? Where are you going?”

 

“Hell.”

 

“Hahahaha, you funny, Min! But I think you’re more suitable for heaven, though.” Yunho walked with him.

 

Changmin didn’t say anything but let the older man followed him.

 

“Hey, Min, can I hold your hand? I really love to hold hands when walking.”

 

Changmin tsked. “Just hold your own hand.”

 

“But I want to hold hands with you! Please,” Yunho tried to catch Changmin’s hand.

 

“Oh, come on!” Changmin yanked his hand away from Yunho’s. “Why don’t you follow your Miss Wang home and hold her hand? Or maybe hold Jaejoong Hyung instead?”

 

“Jaejoong’s hand is weird. It’s too soft. I don’t like it.” Yunho responded.

 

Changmin rolled his eyes. “Then you’re implying that my hand is rough.”

 

“It’s not your hands. It’s you, Min. Because it’s you.” Yunho reached again for Changmin’s hand.

 

Changmin let Yunho’s hand around his for a second, just to feel it. Just so he knew how it felt. He then pulled away again, before he enjoyed it too much. “Your hands must’ve held many girls. I don’t like it.”

 

Yunho looked at Changmin confusedly. “Who are you talking about?”

 

“Your Miss Wang should be accompanied home, don’t you think?” Changmin said sarcastically.

 

“She’s not my Miss Wang.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin snorted.

 

“Ah! Minnie, are you jealous?” Yunho’s face brightened up like sun.

 

“Are you fucking idiot?” Changmin replied automatically.

 

But maybe it was the first time Yunho didn’t misinterpreted Changmin’s action.

 

“Aww, Minnie you’re really cute…” Yunho linked his arms with Changmin. “You have to keep this a secret, but actually she likes Jaejoong!”

 

Changmin stepped on a stone and almost fell.

 

“Oh! Min-ah, are you alright!?” Yunho quickly held his arm tighter.

 

“I’m fine…” Changmin cleared his throat.

 

“See? That’s why we should hold hands, Min!”

 

“But, is Jaejoong Hyung likes her too?” Changmin asked.

 

Yunho shrugged. “Dunno. He could be. He is a very weird person with weird sexual orientation. And weird hands too.”

 

Changmin let his mind wandered and when he was going to reach for his bag to get his wallet, he realized his left arm was still in Yunho’s.

 

He used his right hand instead.

 

*

 

Yunho texted him stupid messages again and sometimes, gave him silly voice mail.

 

Changmin started to reply his texts, unconsciously. And found himself read them again before went to sleep and smile.

 

*

 

“Why are you always cheating?”

 

“Why are you complaining?”

 

“Hey, how do you do this, actually?” Kyuhyun walked around the photocopy machine and searched for a button or whatever to turn it on.

 

“Hmm, you’re a very good machine engineering student indeed, Kyu.” Changmin said.

 

“Ha ha. Funny that.” Kyuhyun put his hand on his waist. “Ugh, this is fuckin frust- oh, hi, Hyung! Do you need to copy something?”

 

Yunho was heading there. “Yeah, my note was gone so I need a new one.” He smiled.

 

“Ooh, the writing is very pretty…” Kyuhyun looked at the book Yunho’s held.

 

“Hahaha, right, so-“

 

“This is Miss Wang’s?” Changmin cut him, took the light blue book from Yunho’s hand.

 

“Uh, yeah…” Yunho scratched the back of his neck.

 

“Wha- why- you why copy her notebook?” Changmin asked.

 

“Um, well, I can’t use my notes anymore.” Yunho said.

 

“Why is that?” Changmin gave a quick reply.

 

“You drenched it with juice from your mouth, remember?” Kyuhyun cut in.

 

_Oh._

Yeah. That was right.

 

Yunho didn’t know what to do because Kyuhyun was right but he didn’t want to blame Changmin.

 

“I will write you the notes, okay!” Changmin said to Yunho. “Don’t copy her notes! I will write it down for you, now give this book back to her!”

 

“Did you say that you’re gonna write me the note?” Yunho had stars in his eyes.

 

“Just return this to her.” Changmin gave back the book to Yunho.

 

“Okay, Min-ah!” Yunho smiled widely. “Uh I really want to hug you right now but I know you won’t like it but I really-“

 

“Just-“ Changmin raised his hand to stop Yunho. “Go. Now. Return this book.”

 

“Okay. See you Changminnie!” Yunho ran happily with Miss Wang’s book in his hand.

 

Kyuhyun gave him an amused look.

 

“What?”

 

“I sense something happened between you two.” Kyuhyun eyed him suspiciously. “This is indeed arousing.”

 

*

 

So, looking for a note for Yunho wasn’t as easy as Changmin thought.

 

He asked Kyu who was his reliable senior that took notes diligently. Miss Wang excluded.

 

“Nobody else, then.”

 

Changmin sighed and put his head on the table. The engineering students were really sucks.

 

“Oh! Well there’s Dongwook Sunbaenim.” Kyuhyun said suddenly.

 

Changmin looked up. “Who?”

 

“He’s my lecturer’s assistant. He actually wanted Yunho Hyung but he couldn’t do it, so Choi Dongwook Sunbae became his assistant.” Kyuhyun explained. “I’ve never talked to him, though. Think nobody does.”

 

“What do you mean nobody talks to him?” Changmin’s brows furrowed.

 

“By means, nobody talks to him.” Kyuhyun rolled his eyes. “He’s not that friendly, I guess… but I don’t know, I’ve never talked to him, remember?”

 

“People sometimes exaggerate.”

 

Kyuhyun hummed. “Maybe. We engineering students don’t have time for exaggerating, though. There must be a reason why people call Yunho ‘Hyung’ but him with ‘Sunbae’… and even add the –nim!”

 

 _Yeah, Kyu_ , Changmin thought. _You just fucken exaggerate it_.

 

“’Kay. Just let me know how to meet him, then.”

 

*

 

He saw this Dongwook _Sunbaenim_ in the library. He was tall and pale with short dark hair and actually looked pretty fine. This Choi Dongwook seemed harmless, so, Changmin walked to him, who was searching for some books.

 

“Good morning, Sunbaenim.” Changmin bowed to him.

 

He didn’t look at Changmin.

 

Changmin cleared his throat. “Sunbaenim,”

 

The other man was still browsing through the book shelf.

 

“Choi Dongwook Sunbaenim,” Changmin called again.

 

Dongwook sighed and turned to Changmin. His face wasn’t amused.

 

“I’m sorry to disturb you, but Sunbaenim, can I ask for your help?” Changmin tried to be as polite as he could.

 

“I’m busy.”

 

Changmin bit his lips. “Oh. Okay, then. I… I will… come back later.” He turned and walked.

 

“Don’t come back.”

 

Changmin stopped and looked back to the senior. “I’m sorry?”

 

“You hear me.” Dongwook took a book from the shelf before walked passed Changmin towards the door.

 

Changmin wanted to punch him. What kind of attitude was that?!


	7. Chapter 7

It was winter already, the air was getting colder, and the sky got darker although it wasn’t that late.

 

Changmin saw lighting. Didn’t hear any thunder coming, though.

 

“What was that?” Changmin looked around.

 

“What’s what?” Kyuhyun looked up from his book.

 

“I thought… huh, forget it.”

 

“Hey Min, by the way, how was Choi Dongwook, huh?”

 

Changmin didn’t answer right away.

 

“See? I told you-“

 

“He’s not that bad.” Changmin cut him. He admitted Choi Dongwook was maybe really busy that time. And Changmin could be a disturbance.And-

 

His phone rang.

 

_Min-ah, I brought us lunch! Meet me at the park~_

_It’s really delicious!! Come!! X9_

_From: Y_

“Gotta go.” Changmin took his book from the table and went.

 

“Yah! Where are you going?” Kyuhyun yelled.

 

“See you!”

 

Changmin was really hungry. Studying made him really hungry. His stomach was growling forever.

 

“Changmin-ah!” Yunho waved his hands enthusiastically in front a big tree.

 

Changmin slowed down his pace. Don’t make him thinks you’re excited to see him, Shim!

 

“Hey! Look! I bought two bento! Do you want the seafood or chicken?” Yunho sat on the grass and opened the box.

 

“Seafood, please.” Changmin sat next to Yunho.

 

“Here you go. I bought your favourite juice too.” Yunho put the peach juice bottle in front of Changmin.

 

“How could you know that?” Changmin asked as he picked up his chopsticks.

 

Yunho winked. “Of course I know. Here, try the miso soup…”

 

Changmin was speechless. The taste was really good he could inhale the food right away.

 

“Delicious, huh?” Yunho asked with full mouth.

 

Delicious even not the right word to describe it. It was more than that! The seafood was really fresh and Changmin didn’t remember when was the last time he enjoyed shrimp that much.

 

“You made this?” Changmin asked.

 

“Ahahaha, of course not, Min. I can’t cook.” Yunho put a piece of chicken on Changmin’s rice.

 

“I can guess that.” Changmin nodded and drank the soup. “You bought this in a restaurant?”

 

“No. The owner gave me some because she had leftovers.” Yunho smiled.

 

Changmin’s mouth was too busy to talk. “Why she gave this to you?”

 

“Well, I work there every morning. We pack bentos before she sell them to school or office buildings.” Yunho explained.

 

“You work there?” Changmin stopped munching.

 

Yunho nodded. “You want more chicken?”

 

But… wasn’t Yunho work at the ice cream store? And café too. And pack bento too? How much job this person had?

 

“Min-ah, what you’re looking at?” Yunho stopped eating.

 

“Uh… nothing.” Changmin ate his bento slowly.

 

*

 

“Ya, Hoobae.”

 

Changmin turned to see Choi Dongwook there. He was the one calling him. Changmin quickly bowed a greeting.

 

He walked closer and took a deep breath. “So. What did you say you need my help for, huh?”

 

“I… I actually need your notes, Sunbaenim.” Changmin said politely.

 

Dongwook lifted his eyebrows. “Why? You’re not an engineering student, are you?”

 

“Well, no, actually.” Changmin kept his head down, looked at Dongwook brown sneakers.

 

“Why?”

 

“I need it for my friend.” Changmin answered.

 

“Can’t your friend just ask me without you?”

 

“I… I kinda ruin his notes, so… it’s my responsibility.” Changmin’s voice was quiet. Shit, why did he feel nervous?

 

Dongwook sighed. “Okay. I’ll lend you my notes.”

 

 _Really?_ “Thank you so much, Sunbaenim!” Changmin felt really grateful.

 

“In one condition.”

 

*

 

“Oh?” Jaejoong stopped walking. “Is that- is that Changmin?” he looked down through the window. “With… who is it that miserable guy in your class…” Jaejoong tried hard to remember.

 

“Changmin? Where, where?” Yunho walked closer to the window.

 

“In that table… is it him?” Jaejoong’s pointed down to the tables on the park, filled with students in there. “That one with white shirt.”

 

Yunho’s face was almost flat on the glass. “It is… him.”

 

“Who- who is the other guy?” Jaejoong tried to look closer.

 

“Is it Choi Dongwook?”

 

“Oh? Why is he with him?”

 

*

 

Changmin could copy the notes under the supervision of the owner, in this case, Choi Dongwook. And he couldn’t copy it with the photocopy machine. He had to write it down.

 

What a stupid condition, Changmin thought.

 

Didn’t this man have something else to do? How could he just watch Changmin wrote down the notes without blinking?

 

“How many pages left?” he asked.

 

“I just finished the first page.” Changmin replied. “I have class after this. Can I just-“

 

“No.” Dongwook cut him. “We can meet after class, then. Or tomorrow during breaks. Your choice.”

 

Changmin sighed. “Tomorrow, then.”

 

“Sure.” Dongwook closed his notes and put it in his bag. “Same place same time tomorrow.” He left.

 

Changmin almost broke the pen in his hand to pieces. He was so agitated, how could he?! Shit, Changmin, what did you do that you have to suffer this?

 

*

 

Yunho brought him another lunch the next day.

 

“Oh? Whose is this?” Changmin spotted a camera in Yunho’s opened bag.

 

“Oh, it’s Jaejoong’s. He lent me- hey! Min-ah, don’t!” Yunho tried to take away the camera from Changmin who was taking it away.

 

“Why, why can’t I see it?” Changmin blocked Yunho’s hand.

 

“It’s just- come on, let’s just eat…” Yunho pleaded.

 

“Okay. After I see this.” Changmin turned on the camera and saw the photos of…

 

Him.

 

Yunho hid his face behind his hands.

 

“What is-“ Changmin pressed button to see the next photo of him writing inside a class. “This is me.” and the next one, Changmin drinking water, and the next, “and me again.” Changmin in the library with Kyuhyun.

 

“All you.” Yunho was blushing. “Give it back, please?”

 

Changmin was speechless and Yunho took the camera from his hand and put it in his bag.

 

“So… so it was you, huh!? You took that photo of me in the library and I thought… it was lightning!” Changmin remembered something.

 

“A lightning in the library? You should’ve thought it as an electricity fa-“ Yunho stopped when he saw Changmin glare.

 

“You are a stalker.” Changmin stated.

 

“I’m sorry, Changmin-ah, I-“

 

“Ya, Changmin!” someone called Changmin.

 

Both Yunho and Changmin turned to see the caller.

 

Choi Dongwook.

 

Changmin stood up. “Sorry. Gotta go now.” He left for Dongwook and left Yunho.

 

*

 

After class, Changmin decided to meet Dongwook again so he could get over this quickly. He was writing down Dongwook’s notes in the park, while Dongwook sat in front of him, drank the coffee Changmin bought him leisurely.

 

They spent an hour in silence when Dongwook asked him, “What’s your relationship with Jung Yunho, huh?”

 

Changmin stopped writing and looked up to see Dongwook’s smile. It looked weird and unpleasant and forced. “What?”

 

“You’re not an engineering student. But you’re copying my notes. You have a friend in this major but I believe he doesn’t need it, not in his semester. Is this note for Jung Yunho?” Dongwook looked at him intently.

 

“Jung Yunho?” Changmin was lost for words.

 

Dongwook hummed. “I heard he likes you. So you like him back, huh?” Dongwook smirked.

 

Changmin’s lips twitched. “It- it’s not that.” He looked down and started to write again.

 

“Then what is it?” Dongwook put his head on the table, tried to see Changmin’s face.

 

“I just… kinda ruin his notes. So…” He cleared his throat.

 

“He could look for another book to copy. But why you want mine?”

 

Changmin rolled his eyes. “Listen, I know you’re unhappy to help. If you don’t want me to copy your notes, it’s alright.” He stood up and gathered his things.

 

“No, no, it’s not that.” Dongwook stood up and held Changmin’s wrist.

 

Now Changmin thought that was unnecessary.

 

“I’m just asking, okay. No need to get mad.” He put his arm around the younger man’s shoulder and sat next to him. “Go on, continue.”

 

Changmin felt a bit uncomfortable with this man’s weird friendly gesture, but Dongwook did nothing else, so Changmin continued to write the note.

 

*

 

_I can’t, busy._

_From: Bambi_

Yunho read the short reply. He was asking Changmin to have lunch together.

 

“Huh, I thought you’re with Changmin again.” Jaejoong said when Yunho came to his table.

 

“He’s busy.” Yunho pouted.

 

“Who is this Changmin guy?” Heechul asked as he stirred his jajangmyeon.

 

“Yunho’s crush.” Jaejoong’s stole Heechul’s noodle. “Can I add some chili?”

 

“Fuck no, Jae, buy one yourself!” Heechul slapped Jaejoong’s hand away. “So how’s it going, Yunho and Changmin?”

 

“Yunho seemed a little too in love while Changmin is cold as ice.” Jaejoong wiped his black lips.

 

“Good for you Jae, if Yunho is with Changmin, and Yoochun is already with Junsu, you have no friends no more.” Heechul slurped his jajangmyeon.

 

“What, you’re not my friend?” Jaejoong’s eyes widened.

 

“Oh, come on, don’t be such a drag. Everyone knows we’re enemy.” Heechul said calmly. “Yah, Yunho, why you’re so quiet, eh?”

 

Jaejoong sighed and patted Yunho’s shoulder lightly. “I’ve told you he’s too deep with this guy.”

 

Heechul laughed. “You make me wanna see him.”

 

“You actually can. He’s on the table near the window.” Jaejoong pointed with his straw.

 

Yunho turned his head to that direction.

 

There was he. Changmin was munching his rice. With Choi Dongwook in front of him, had the same menu as the younger guy.

 

“Oh. No wonder Yunnie become emo today.” Heechul commented.

 

“Jae! Why don’t you tell me he was there?” Yunho said.

 

“Well, I thought you already saw him?” Jaejoong replied.

 

Yunho was staring at them. Changmin looked so beautiful with the faint sunshine beamed on him. Dongwook was saying something and Changmin nodded. “But he told me he was busy…”

 

Heechul exaggerated a gasp. “He’s lying to you?!” he tsked and shook his head. “To be with that guy?”

 

Jaejoong looked at Yunho pitifully.

 

*

 

Five days of torture under Choi Dongwook’s eyes, Changmin was able to finish the notes for Yunho.

 

“Thank you so much for this, Sunbaenim.” Changmin bowed to him before he left.

 

Dongwook nodded.

 

Changmin was ready to walk away, but suddenly, Dongwook pulled him to a tight hug. He froze but didn’t dare to push him away.

 

Dongwook leaned down his head and Changmin could feel Dongwook’s breaths on his ear. “Don’t you dare to disturb me again.”

 

Changmin felt shiver down his spine.

 

Dongwook let him go after a while. He patted Changmin’s head. “Go now.” he said with a smiling face.

 

Changmin didn’t waste that chance. He walked away to the gate and didn’t look back. He reached for his phone and typed.

 

_Where r u?_

_Send to: Y_

 

He wanted to give his fresh-made notes for Yunho quickly.

 

Changmin received a reply half an hour later. He was already on his way home on the bus.

 

_I’m working now._

_From: Y_

He lifted his eyebrow. Yunho usually replied his texts fast. And with silly emoticons. And silly unimportant questions, like ‘Have you eaten yet?’ or ‘Do you want me to accompany you?’ and ‘How about you, Minnie?’. Or additional stupid sentences like ‘I miss you already ><’ or ‘Can’t wait to see you in campus tomorrow!’.

 

Unconsciously Changmin pressed the _Reply_ button without knowing what he should type. Huh, well, since Yunho didn’t ask, what should he reply, anyway? So he put his phone back to his jeans pocket instead.

 

*

 

He saw Yunho was chatting with Heechul outside the gate. Changmin didn’t know Heechul, but he heard that this guy dated lots of men. Changmin couldn’t say he didn’t believe it because he also saw the man with many guys before.

 

They were laughing about something so hard and Heechul pressed his face upon Yunho’s shoulder to hide his face and muffled his laughter or whatever reason Changmin didn’t know. He really thought it was unnecessary.

 

Heechul spotted Changmin when he turned his face with his head still in contact with Yunho’s chest.

 

Changmin startled and ready to walk away but it was too late. Yunho saw him too.

 

“I’m leaving, then. See you, Yun,” Heechul tapped Yunho’s butt before he walked through the gate.

 

“Hey,” Yunho greeted him and smile.

 

“Hi,” Changmin smiled back. “Look, I’ve finished your notes. I already wrote them all down.” Changmin gave the notebook to Yunho proudly, glad that he had accomplished it.

 

“Thank you so much.” Yunho received it.

 

“Your welcome.” Changmin replied, a bit unsatisfied of Yunho’s lack of reaction.

 

They stood in silent for a while before Yunho said, “I’ll be going, then.” And he left Changmin there, alone and cold.

 

*

 

Changmin didn’t have money for lunch.

 

“It’s okay, Hyung. You can borrow mine.” Jonghyun was queuing before Changmin in the cafeteria.

 

He was used to eating lunchbox from Yunho so he just brought enough money for the bus ride only.

 

“Thanks, Jonghyun-ah.”

 

“It’s been a while since your last meal with us, huh?” Kyuhyun said. “You had lunch with Yunho Hyung, then Dongwook Sunbaenim, now you’re finally back.”

 

“It’s not like I want to spend time with Dongwook.” Changmin retorted.

 

Kyuhyun scoffed. “How about Yunho Hyung, then?”

 

In fact, Changmin hadn’t seen Yunho lately. Nor receive his texts or phone calls like he used to. Nobody surprised him in the hallway and embarrassed him by calling his name loud and cheerfully. No one accompanied him to walk to the bus stop on his way home.

 

“Yah, Min, quick! The line is getting longer!” Kyuhyun nudged him impatiently.

 

“Oh?” Changmin startled and quickly took his order and paid it. He walked to the table and sat next to Jonghyun.

 

Changmin was opening his mineral water when he saw Yunho.

 

Who was already staring at him.

 

He didn’t say anything. He didn’t call Changmin’s name. He didn’t even smile. Yunho just looked at him, before he changed his gaze.

 

“I thought you’re already over him.” Kyuhyun sighed.

 

“What?” Changmin quickly turned his head to Kyuhyun, pretended that nothing happened.

 

“Park Yoochun.” Kyuhyun added.

 

“What are you talking about?” Changmin asked, totally didn’t understand it.

 

“Weren’t you looking at him at that table?” Kyuhyun pointed to his left with his chopstick.

 

Changmin looked at that direction. Well, yes, Park Yoochun was there. And of course, with Junsu. And Jaejoong.

 

And Yunho.

 

Changmin didn’t realize Yunho was in the same table with him. “I- I wasn’t looking at him…” he mumbled.

 

Kyuhyun ignored him.

 

*

 

Yunho was in the same History class with Changmin. He was searching for the older man as soon as he sat on an empty seat with Kyuhyun beside him.

 

Yunho was two seats in front of Kyuhyun. Changmin could see his broad shoulder covered by brown jacket. And somehow that thing was more interesting than the lecturer’s explanation about Changmin’s favorite subject, World War I.

 

The girl next to Yunho borrowed a pen and Changmin thought that was just a dirty trick so her fingers could graze Yunho’s hand. And their shoulders touched when she asked what was written on the board because she couldn’t see it well. And of course, Yunho, being an angel he was, explained them to her kindly.

 

Changmin caught the strange look from Kyuhyun to him, but said nothing about it.

 

When the class ended, Changmin intentionally walked passed Yunho and let the older man saw him when he was leaning on the door, waiting for Kyuhyun to collect his book.

 

Kyuhyun walked passed him with books in his hand. “Come on.”

 

Yunho was still in his seat, writing some notes. Changmin sighed and followed Kyuhyun out of the class.


	8. Chapter 8

Jonhgyun lured him to his band practice when the class ended. “We had this Christmas event next week and you can watch the preview, Hyung.”

 

“I’m a Buddhist.” Changmin dumbly said.

 

“I know.” Jonghyun pushed the auditorium door open.

 

Yunho was there.

 

Changmin walked calmly to his direction and sat next to him.

 

“Hi, Changmin,” Yunho smiled at him.

 

It was very odd to hear Yunho called him that way. Not a friendly ‘Min-ah’, or ‘Minnie’. “Now you see me, huh.” Changmin couldn’t help but gave such reply.

 

Yunho said nothing to that, but he turned his sight to the stage.

 

Yunho was next to him. But somehow he felt far away. “Why you here?”

 

“I’m one of the event’s committee.” Yunho answered, before he stood up. “I have to-“

 

“Why are you avoiding me?” Changmin cut him before Yunho ran away.

 

Yunho stilled. “Sorry?”

 

“Why are you doing this? What did I do wrong? What happened, really?” Changmin asked, tried to remain calm but his heart was ready to burst. “Can you sit down?”

 

Yunho back to his seat slowly.

 

“Do you hate me?” Changmin asked quietly. Hated that his voice somehow trembled and he felt like crying.

 

“How could you say that? Of course not.” Yunho turned to look at Changmin.

 

Changmin looked down. “You… are you ignoring me?”

 

“It’s not like that…” Yunho muttered.

 

“You don’t like me anymore?” Changmin’s voice was softer than a whisper.

 

Yunho sighed. “’Like’ is not quite the right word... it’s more than that. But I also think it’s inappropriate if I’m still after you when you have someone else.”

 

Changmin missed Yunho confession because of that last sentence. “What someone else?”

 

Yunho let out a small smile. “People said that you were with Choi Dongwook. I didn’t believe it but… well, I saw it with my own eyes, you’ve been together a lot lately, having meals, coffee together…” Yunho took a breath. “I saw he hugged you some days ago,” he continued with an empty smile and a silly hugging gesture with his arms.

 

Changmin blinked.

 

“So… as long as you’re happy, it doesn’t matter, Changmin.”

 

Changmin’s head filled with unanswered questions and confusions and what Yunho said didn’t make any sense. “It doesn’t matter?” he repeated.

 

Yunho looked at his eyes. “My love for you doesn’t need requirements. You don’t have to have the same feeling towards me. I’m giving it to you unconditionally.”

 

Changmin’s eyes were glassy. “You stupid idiot.”

 

Yunho let out a small smile. “Many people say that…”

 

Changmin blinked and the tears fall. “You’re really the worst…” he sobbed.

 

“Changmin, don’t cry. Why are you crying?” Yunho wiped Changmin’s cheek with his hand.

 

“Jung Yunho, you’re worse than a fool… you evil person… I hate you so much!” Changmin hit Yunho’s shoulder.

 

That must’ve been hurt. Yunho was wincing in pain.

 

“How could you? How could you say that to me!” Changmin yelled and one or two students threw them a curious look.

 

“Because it’s true, Changmin, I sa-“

 

“Shut up!” Changmin covered Yunho’s mouth with his hand. “You just accused me dating the most horrible guy on the planet yet you tell me that you love me but you’re ignoring me?”

 

It was Yunho’s turn to feel confused.

 

“I am not dating Choi Dongwook, idiot.” Changmin said, thought that Yunho didn’t understand his complex sentence.

 

“But you-“

 

“I’m with him because I need his notes! For you! He only let me copy his note if I wrote it down under his supervision. That’s why we were together! It’s for you!” Changmin couldn’t hold his rage anymore.

 

Yunho’s mouth hung open.

 

“And when I finished the fucking notes, you were with Heechul and said nothing to me. Eversince! Thank you so much for being a fucking ungrateful person!” Changmin snapped. His breath was heavy and his heart was beating fast.

 

It took a while to calm Changmin down. The younger guy was looking away, didn’t want and didn’t dare to see Yunho.

 

“I don’t know you feel that way…” Yunho said.

 

“Then you should ask!” Changmin’s anger was back.

 

“I’m really sorry, Min…” Yunho’s eyes showed a deep regret. “I promise won’t do such mistake again, Min-ah. Please forgive me.”

 

Changmin sighed. He didn’t need Yunho’s apologize, really. But he nodded. He could feel Yunho’s warm hands on top of his. He didn’t realize it was there at the first place.

 

“Now, can I walk Changminnie to the bus stop like usual?”

 

*

 

Changmin was going to Kyuhyun’s after the class ended, but he finished earlier. He waited for his bestfriend in the field with Minho. Junsu gave him a smile when he saw him. Changmin smiled back.

 

“You know Junsu Hyung?” Minho asked.

 

“Hmm, kinda…” Changmin muttered.

 

“He’s the captain, you know.” Minho replied, run in his place for warming up.

 

“That’s great.”

 

He didn’t knew Junsu was fucking perfect.

 

“Changmiin-aahhh~~!!”

 

Changmin didn’t need to turn to see who was coming.

 

Minho startled when he saw a strange sunbae coming. “I’m… running now, Hyung…”

 

“Min-aahh, Kyuhyunnie said you’re here.” Yunho put his arm around Changmin’s shoulder.

 

“Well, I’m going to-“ Changmin flinched when he saw Yunho’s face. “What’s wrong with your face?!”

 

“What is it?” Yunho asked confusedly.

 

Yunho had a big heart on his cheek and he had eyebrow extension to his cheekbone. And a hairy mole on Yunho’s chin. Drawn by marker.

 

Changmin’s mouth was hanging open in shock.

 

“Ahahaha, hi, Min…” Kyuhyun walked over not long after.

 

Changmin turned to see Kyuhyun. And he knew it. “Yah! You did this!?” he pointed Yunho’s face.

 

“Why you say it’s me?!” Kyuhyun felt victimized.

 

“Who else, then?! Didn’t you have the same class with him before?” Changmin snapped.

 

“What is happening?” Yunho didn’t understand.

 

Changmin hissed in irritation before took out a handkerchief from his bag and wet it with Minho’s water.

 

“It’s okay. It’s not permanent, though…” Kyuhyun said.

 

“YAH! You did this!!” Changmin was agitated.

 

Kyuhyun was laughing like crazy. “Isn’t it funny?”

 

“Yah, Cho Kyuhyun!!” Changmin hit Kyuhyun with Minho’s water bottle.

 

Kyuhyun almost shout in pain and rubbed his head where Changmin hit him.

 

“Oh, oh, stop, Minnie! Why are you fighting with Kyu?” Yunho held Changmin’s hand.

 

“You really don’t know, do you?” Changmin turned to Yunho and sighed. He took out his phone for Yunho to see his face there.

 

Yunho was concentrating on his own reflection before- “Puwahahahahaha!!! It’s so funny!” he burst in laughter.

 

What. The. Hell.

 

Kyuhyun joined Yunho and they both laughed like crazy, left Changmin dazed.

 

“So this is why people looking at me strangely in the corridor… hahahahah… I have… hahahaa… the heart is so cute! Hahaha!!”

 

Changmin’s shoulders fell and he could feel that people was staring.

 

“The mole is a masterpiece, isn’t it Hyung?”

 

They laughed some more. And some more. And a little more. Until Yunho saw Changmin’s face. He cleared his throat. “Minnie, are you unhappy?”

 

Changmin wanted to yell out in frustration. He couldn’t believe this! How could Yunho laughed along with Kyuhyun? So it was okay for a junior to draw on his senior’s face?

 

“Min-ah, what’s that cloth for?” Yunho pointed Changmin’s handkerchief.

 

“For cleaning your face, you idiot!” Changmin said a bit too loud.

 

“Oh, Changmin, it’s not nice to call your Hyung like that.” Kyuhyun said.

 

“So it’s okay to draw on his face like that?!” Changmin replied. “You should apologize, you brat!”

 

“But he’s not even-“ Kyuhyun sighed. “Yunho Hyung, I’m sorry for drawing your face when you were sleeping in the class. Although it’s funny it seems like Changmin doesn’t like it.”

 

Changmin rewarded Kyuhyun another hit on the head.

 

“It’s okay, Kyuhyun-ah.” Yunho patted Kyuhyun’s shoulder. “Now, Changminnie, didn’t you say you gonna clean my face?” his smile reached his ear.

 

Changmin hissed. “You want to clean it? Don’t you feel happy with such things on your face?”

 

Yunho pouted. “But I’m happier when Changminnie clean it for me.”

 

Kyuhyun held his laughter. “Hyung, Changmin must really care for you. You’re okay with me drawing on your face but he’s ready to explode.”

 

Yunho looked pleased with Kyuhyun’s statement and he grinned widely. “Come on Min-ah, you can wash my face now.”

 

Changmin tsked, but did it for Yunho instead.

 

“Oh wait, can we take a picture of it first?” Yunho held Changmin’s hand.

 

“Yah!” Changmin couldn’t help but yell to Yunho’s face.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry… continue, please…”

 

*

 

Yunho was talking comfortably with Wang Jihye about their next project, before he caught Choi Dongwook’s look.

 

“Why is he looking at me like that…” Yunho eyed the other man suspiciously.

 

Jihye tsked. “Don’t mind him.” She threw Dongwook a look. “He’s just jealous.”

 

“Because I’m with Changmin?” Yunho asked.

 

Jihye raised her eyebrows. “Who is this Changmin?”

 

Yunho bit his lip.

 

“Ahh~ that hoobae you like, huh?” Jihye giggled. “Right, right! His name was Changmin!”

 

“Heehee… yeah… he’s the guy I told you about.” Yunho scratched his head absentmindedly.

 

“Oh, by the way, Yunho, there’s something I wanna tell you. So Dongwook asked me out one day-“

 

“Wait, he asked you out?!” Yunho quickly cut her. “As in a date?”

 

“Yeah, unfortunately.” Jihye looked unhappy. “I rejected him because I don’t want to. And I asked wasn’t he had a boyfriend, you know, that Changmin you like?”

 

Yunho nodded. “But Changmin said nothing happened between them.”

 

“Right! So Dongwook said, he was with Changmin in public to make you jealous.” She explained. “What a jerk.”

 

 _So that’s what happened_ , Yunho thought.

 

“And he wants me to be his date? Not even in his dreams!” she then sighed heavily. “Why can’t I get fine men, Yun?”

 

Yunho laughed and patted her back comfortingly. “What to do with our Miss Wang, huh?”

 

*

 

On Wednesday, Yunho asked Changmin out. He said no. Yunho asked him again during lunch. He said no. Again. And when they met in the corridor, Yunho asked again.

 

“When will you stop, huh?” Changmin sighed.

 

“Until you say yes, Min-ah,” Yunho gave his toothy smile.

 

So Changmin said yes.

 

It was really cold and Changmin should’ve brought an extra jacket. He waited outside the gate, watching other students out from the campus.

 

“Min-ah, sorry I’m late! I have to help Mr Kang after class…” Yunho came.

 

“It’s okay… where are we going?”

 

“Where you want to go?”

 

“I don’t know…”

 

Yunho looked his surroundings. “Let’s go find some food… and warm ourselves, shall we?”

 

Changmin quickly nodded. The mention of food itself made him happy already.

 

“Changmin-ah, do you think it will snow this winter?” Yunho looked up to the dark sky.

 

Changmin looked up too. “Don’t think so. It’s December already. Isn’t it too late?”

 

Yunho hummed. “I hope it’ll snow, though.”

 

Changmin watched Yunho’s face. “… me too.”

 

Yunho’s face looked beautiful like this. Blushed from the cold and his eyes were twinkling. He let out a small, but happy smile.

 

“Come on, Min, you must be hungry.” Yunho took Changmin’s hand.

 

It was cold as ice and Changmin almost flinched at the feeling.

 

Yunho realized this and took back his hand. He let out an awkward laugh. “Sorry, it must be cold, right?”

 

“They’ll be warmer, though…” Changmin muttered. He wanted to hold hands. Not because he wanted to. But because it would warm him. Human heat would warm him.

 

Yunho didn’t seem to hear that because he spotted a rice cakes stall. “Ooh, look, Changmin! Topokki! Do you like topokki?”

 

“Oh? Yes…” Changmin nodded.

 

Yunho giggled. “Whoah, look at the smoke!” he pointed. “It must be really warm there. Come on, Minnie!”

 

Changmin quickly followed Yunho to enter the stall. He took a seat while the older man ordered the food for them.

 

Yunho then sat next to him and rubbed his palm together. “Winter is very cold. But I love winter.”

 

“Huh? Didn’t you say you like autumn?” Changmin asked, because he remembered it clearly that Yunho told him that.

 

“Yes! I love autumn, because the red falling leaves is very romantic. I love winter, because it reminds me of holiday, and I always play out in the snow with my sister when I was a kid until my mom scolded us,” he laughed. “I love spring too, because, the flowers bloom prettily and the colors are very beautiful. And of course I love summer, you can do anything in summer. I usually go to the beach, eating watermelon, swimming in the sea… so Changmin, I love every season. There’s no reason to pick just one.”

 

Changmin almost forgot how positive Yunho was. He mesmerized by his charm and almost forgot to look away. “But… it doesn’t seem like it’ll snow this winter.”

 

“Ooh, you’ll never know, Minnie…” Yunho leaned to him and smiled. “Ah! Our order is here! Thank you, Omoni!”

 

Changmin tried his first bite and moaned in delight.

 

“Delicious, Min?” Yunho turned to him. “I asked for more chili on yours, is it good enough?”

 

Changmin nodded. “It’s really delicious…” he said with full mouth.

 

Yunho smiled and ate his topokki happily. “Do you want to try mine?” he fed Changmin some.

 

After eating, Changmin felt that his body was warm enough.

 

“Do you wanna go somewhere else?”

 

Changmin shook his head.

 

“Then, shall I take you home?” Yunho stood up.

 

Changmin didn’t really wanna go home now. He didn’t stand up right away.

 

“Or shall we walk around a bit?”

 

Changmin murmured a quiet “Walk around a bit,” but Yunho didn’t hear it because he was paying their food.

 

“Come on, Changmin-ah.” Yunho led their way out. “Oh! It’s already 8. I have to go soon…”

 

“Where are you going?” Changmin asked.

 

“I have work later. Come on, I’ll take you home first.”

 

“You have work today?” Changmin couldn’t believe that. This man worked everyday or what?

 

Yunho hummed. “My sister will enter university next year, so… I need to work hard too,” he smiled.

 

How could he smile like that in this hard time?

 

“She will be a great lawyer,” Yunho added. “Oh look, that’s your bus! Come on, Minnie!”

 

Changmin quickly followed him and got in the bus. After two stops, he sat next to an old man Yunho gave his seat for, while the man happily swing back and forth in front of Changmin, he was holding to the circle holder hung from the bus ceiling.

 

Changmin watch Yunho and from his angle, he could see a dark scar under his jaw. And Changmin knew Yunho had several scar on his face too, on his cheek and under his left eye. He never asked. Until this night, he never thought of the older man hardships or what he had been through.

 

He never knew that Yunho had to work to pay for her sister’s education. Or maybe even more than that. He wondered that of course Yunho payed his tuition by himself too.

 

His eyes followed Yunho’s hand buttoning his shabby brown jacket.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that, Changmin-ah?” Yunho’s eyes crinkled in a happy smile. “Ahh, I feel shy if Changminnie watching me…”

 

Changmin quickly looked away. “Don’t get ahead of yourself.”

 

Yunho giggled with himself. “Minnie, let’s go! It’s our stop.”

 

Changmin followed Yunho got off the bus and walked to his house. “You actually don’t have to accompany me until here, you know… you have work to do…”

 

“Aish, don’t be ridiculous, Minnie. Of course I have to! I have to take care of my precious Shim Changmin and protect him until he reaches home safely.” Yunho grinned.

 

That answer was so Yunho and Changmin didn’t argue to that. They arrived not long after and Yunho said it was a pity their day ended.

 

“You always say that… “ Changmin mumbled.

 

“Because it is, Min-ah! I hope I can spend much more time with you.”

 

Changmin looked down, tried to hide his shyness.

 

“Min-ah…” Yunho whispered.

 

Changmin glanced up.

 

The older man was leaning closer.

 

Was Yunho going to kiss him?

 

Changmin could feel his heart beating like crazy he heard the sound of it and wished Yunho didn’t realize how nervous he was.

 

“You have a little sauce on your cheek… I didn’t see it before.” Yunho brushed Changmin’s cheek.

 

“Oh,” Changmin tried to even his breath. “It’s- it’s okay…” he cleared his throat. He cursed his thought hard.

 

“Okay, then. Thank you for today Min-ah. I had so much fun! See you tomorrow, then, Changminnie…” Yunho stepped back and waved.

 

“Wait!” Changmin held him. “Wait here.” He quickly went inside his house to take two hotpacks from the drawer in the livingroom and brought it out.

 

Yunho was still standing on his door when Changmin showed up.

 

Changmin took Yunho’s hands opened and put the hotpacks on them. “Here, take this…”

 

Yunho looked at them gratefully.

 

“Because… it’s so could out there… and you have to work… so… I think…” Changmin stuttered. His face felt hot.

 

“Thank you so much, Min-ah!” Yunho’s eyes were twinkling. “Thank you!”

 

“Go now. Or you’ll be late.” Changmin said.

 

“Okay!” Yunho gave him a wide smile. “See you, Changminnie!”

 

Not long after, Changmin received a text from Yunho.

 

_Min-ah~! Thanks so much for the hotpacks!! :D_

_They make me feel warm in this cold train ride :)_

_Have a nice rest, Minnie, don’t get sick okay!_

_Miss you…_

_From: Y_

“Why are you smiling like that?”

 

Changmin almost dropped his cellphone in shock. “Wh- what?”

 

His father was looking at him curiously, but then he smirked.

 

“What is it?” Changmin asked again.

 

His father’s teasing stopped when Mrs Shim said that dinner was ready.


	9. Chapter 9

“Changmin-ah, what will you do on Christmas?” Yunho asked during their lunch.

 

Changmin stopped munching for a while. “Nothing?” he wondered. “I’m not a Christian, so I don’t have any plan.”

 

Yunho hummed. “I’ll be back home on Christmas.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Gwangju.”

 

“That’s far.”

 

Yunho smiled. “It is.” He sighed. “Can’t wait to see my mother and father… and I miss my little sister so much!”

 

Changmin didn’t know much about Yunho’s family. Or Yunho in general. He felt bad about it, since the older man knew almost everything about him.

 

“And of course I’ll miss you too, Changmin-ah,” he winked. “Will you miss me too?”

 

Changmin didn’t answer, he gulped the water instead.

 

“Min-ah, will you miss me?” Yunho watched him intently.

 

Changmin’s cheeks felt hot. “I don’t know…”

 

Yunho grinned. “You’re so cute, Min-ah!”

 

“You’re so annoying.” Changmin mumbled.

 

“But you like me, don’t you?” Yunho nudged Changmin’s shoulder with his playfully. “It’s more fun when we’re together, right?”

 

Changmin didn’t want to admit anything, so he changed the topic. “The weather is so cold.”

 

“It is.” Yunho buttoned up his jacket. “Let’s go to your class then, it’s warm in there.”

 

Changmin hummed and Yunho collected their food wrapper and threw it away. He followed Yunho walked to the building and watched the older man.

 

He still wore his usual old brown jacket, which looked so thin and Changmin sure it couldn’t protect Yunho from the cold winter.

 

“You should buy a new jacket.” Changmin said casually.

 

Yunho let out a small shy laugh. “It’s okay…”

 

Changmin frowned a bit. “It’s freezing but your jacket doesn’t seem warm enough. You’ll get sick.”

 

Yunho turned to Changmin and smiled. “I’ll buy one later then, if I get enough bonus from my payment.”

 

But Changmin knew Yunho needed the money for his sister school fee.

 

*

 

Changmin wasn’t planning on buying anything, but he browsed through several shops while his mother was in the cosmetics shop. It felt like Christmas already, with the color green and red, Santa’s hat and candy canes decorations. And what attracted him actually was the discounts given for the holiday season and year end sale.

 

He spotted a thick dark blue coat on the mannequin.

 

150000 won.

 

Changmin didn’t know whether he should laugh or cry.

 

There was another black coat that caught his eyes, but it was more than 200000 won. He didn’t like shopping much, and he didn’t know how much a winter coat would cost. Were they really that expensive?

 

He continued to walk along the street to find another shop.

 

“Hello, how can I help you?” a woman came to greet him. “Are you looking for something?”

 

Changmin felt a bit uncomfortable with this too friendly shopkeeper. “Umm… I’m looking for a coat… or jacket, maybe…”

 

“Oh, of course. It’s the season for thick clothes, isn’t it?” the woman brought him to the left side of the shop. “How about this one?”

 

She gave Changmin several options, but he was more concerned about the price, not the style.

 

“This one’s pretty good, why don’t you try it on, young man?” she offered a grey coat with a leather belt on its waist.

 

“I… um, actually…” Changmin could see many zeros on the grey coat’s price tag. “Looking for a present.”

 

“Oh!” the woman looked pleased. “Why don’t you say it earlier! So, what does she like?”

 

“It’s not a girl,” Changmin let out an awkward laugh.

 

“Then what does he like?” the shopkeeper didn’t seem to mind.

 

“Um…” Changmin bit his lip. _What does Yunho like?_ “I don’t know…”

 

She lifted her eyebrows. “His style?”

 

“Simple?” was simple even a kind of style, he thought. “Is there something well liked by many people and… not too pricey, if possible.” He quickly added.

 

She let out a smile and walked to other direction. “Here, you can buy sweaters for him.”

 

Changmin followed her. “Sweater?”

 

“Who doesn’t like sweaters? They’re warm… and _simple_ ,” she smiled. “And cheaper,” she added with a wink.

 

Changmin let out a small laugh.

 

*

 

Changmin liked the green sweater but he didn’t buy it rightaway. He told the shopkeeper he’d be back later.

 

He would spend his savings to buy sweater for Yunho.

 

Even his brain couldn’t believe that statement. The older man had been so kind to him since Changmin knew him. He gave Changmin things, treated him meals, even brought him lunch. It wasn’t like Changmin wanted to repay him or something, but he just wanted to do something for the other man.

 

“Are you thinking about something, Min-ah?” Yunho came to him.

 

He was watching his friends rehearsing for Christmas event in the campus auditorium after his class ended.

 

“I bought you this! Here, eat it while it still hot.” Yunho handed him a ramyeon cup.

 

“How much is this?” Changmin pulled out his wallet.

 

“Eyy~ don’t be like that, Changmin-ah!” Yunho closed Changmin’s wallet. “It’s on me, okay.”

 

“But-“

 

“Hurry up before it gets cold!” Yunho stirred his own ramyeon.

 

Yunho let Jaejoong finished his ramyeon because he had to go to work earlier, since it was Friday.

  
Changmin watched him went out to the freezing air with his usual jacket.

 

He’d buy the sweater.

 

*

 

The shopkeeper didn’t seem to remember him, but still, greeted him warmly.

 

Fortunately nobody had taken his green sweater. He paid for it and walked out from the shop.

 

Changmin took out his cellphone and read the latest message from Yunho.

 

_Changminnie what are you doing now??_

_Don’t forget to eat your dinner! ^^_

_From: Y_

He typed the reply.

 

_Doin nothin. where r u now?_

_Send to: Y_

Maybe Changmin would give the sweater to Yunho now, since he couldn’t meet him tomorrow, because it was Saturday.

 

_I’m working now ><_

_Have to go, text u later Minnie~_

_From: Y_

Changmin pouted. He put back his cellphone to his pocket and headed home. He’d give the present when he met Yunho, then.

 

But when Changmin was waiting in the bus stop, he could see a familiar someone across the street. With an old brown jacket.

 

With a woman.

 

It wasn’t Yunho.

 

Changmin crossed the street to get a closer look, just to make sure that _he wasn’t_ Yunho.

 

The area was quite crowded, and Changmin was lucky enough that he was tall and the other man was tall as well so he could follow him easily.

 

Yunho was tall.

 

The couple turned left to a quite dark alley and Changmin pulled down his hoodie to hide his face.

 

The man put his arm around the small woman, and he turned to laugh to her.

 

Showed his sharp jawline and slanted almond eyes and pouty lower lip.

 

It was Yunho.

 

It was him.

 

And Changmin could hear his laugh.

 

The woman was small but curvy, she wore leather jacket and miniskirt with fishnet stockings instead of the cold weather, with red stilettos. Her skin was quite tan, contrast with her blonde straight hair and she wore thick make up.

 

_What a whore._

 

They stopped in front of a building and Yunho opened the gate for her.

 

An entrance to a brothel.

 

Changmin stopped walking and he felt sick. He was still staring to the white building with red lamps where Yunho had disappeared into.

 

 _Why_.

 

He thought he knew Yunho. Just when he thought Yunho deserved his attention, and maybe, his feelings… he proved him wrong. He could hear thunder in his own ears and he could feel anger, disappointment, and sadness built up inside him. His eyes felt hot and his tears fell, burn a trail on his cheek.

 

_Fuck, how could you, Jung Yunho?! How could you do this to me? How could you just fuck around with some slut you barely knew, didn’t you said you loved me?_

 

His knees felt weak and Changmin leaned to the nearest brick wall in the shadow. His throat tightened and he wanted to throw up.

 

_Shim Changmin, how could you let your guard down? Just for a man like him?_

Yunho’s words  replayed in his mind… _Let me in, Changmin-ah._

 

Now what he got after he let him in?

 

His chest felt hurt. He couldn’t breathe and he didn’t remember if he ever had this kind of pain. Changmin let his body slumped down slowly, sat on the ground with his knees in front of his chest. He saw something white fell on his right knee.

 

It was snowing.

 

Through his blurry vision, Changmin looked up and more flakes came down slowly. Danced gently before they touched the ground.

 

And what he hated the most was, how his thought kept reminded him of Yunho. How the man loved winter. How he believed that it would snow.

 

And it was. The snow came.

 

He put his palms opened up towards the sky, and when a snow flake fell on his hand, he let it melted from his body heat. Wished his feelings could just easily melt like that, just gone in a second.

 

Changmin didn’t know how long he had been sitting there, he couldn’t feel his fingers and his lips felt numb. He dragged his heavy legs to a soondae bar close by, ordered some alcohol to clear his mind.

 

He put the green bag with white ribbon on the table. He should give the sweater to someone else. Maybe Kyuhyun. Or he could wear it himself. Or maybe he could return it and get a refund.

 

He poured the soju to the little glass as soon as it placed in front of him, drank shot after shot, and he ordered for another bottle as soon as he finished his first.

 

“You’re quite fast, young man.” The owner said as he put the bottle on his table.

 

“Mr Lee! I’m here to take the order!”

 

“Oh, Yunho-yah, you’re here!”

 

Changmin spilled the clear liquid on the table.

 

“Yep! So how much is it?”

 

Changmin turned his head to see the owner of the voice.

 

The owner gave a plastic bag to Yunho, who was giving the money to him.

 

“People like restaurant nowadays… nobody come here anymore,” he said.

 

“Ah, but Mr Lee, you still have many customers like me! And it’s quite full in here, isn’t it?” Yunho was looking around and their eyes met.

 

Changmin looked back to Yunho and before he could react, the older man came to him.

 

“Min-ah! What are you doing here?” Yunho tapped on his shoulder. “Oh? Why are you drinking alone?” Yunho took the glass from Changmin’s hand and their skin brushed. “Shit, you’re freezing! How could you get this cold?! Come on, let’s warm you up!”

 

And before he could comprehend anything, Changmin let his body dragged by Yunho to the very same building the older man entered with a woman.

 

“Nuna, I’m taking care of my friend first, okay?” Yunho said to a woman on the front desk.

 

She looked at Changmin concernedly. “Okay. Take your time, Yun-ah.”

 

She was the same woman Changmin saw before. Tan skin and blonde hair. And under the quite right amount of light, her makeup wasn’t that thick and her face looked older.

 

“What are you doing outside?” Yunho led him to one of the room. “Oh, Minnie, your lips almost blue!” Yunho turned up the heater. “Wait here, I’ll get you something warm.”

 

Changmin sat on the bed and his mind was still blank. Maybe because he already had much to drink. Or maybe everything went so fast his mind couldn’t follow.

 

Yunho came back not long after. “Here Min, Sungryung Nuna made a ginger drink for you. It will make you feel better.”

 

Changmin drank it. The taste was quite strong but it calmed his stomach and warmed his body.

 

Yunho took the glass from him after he finished. “What’s wrong, Min-ah? Is something bad happen?” he kneeled in front of him and held Changmin’s hand. “Do you need anything else?”

 

Changmin stared down to Yunho’s eyes. “What are you doing here?” was what coming out from his mouth.

 

Yunho didn’t answer right away. “I work here.”

 

“Who is that woman?” Changmin tried to stay calm.

 

“Sungryung Nuna? She also works here.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin looked away. How could it be that simple? They both worked here and that was it?

 

Yunho knew Changmin didn’t believe him. He sat next to the younger guy on the bed without letting go of his hands. “I used to work in a minimarket every night, but they moved to Gangnam last month. And in winter, Mrs Kim doesn’t sell ice cream anymore. So, I need a new job. Sungryung Nuna is a regular in the café I work in, she told me I could work here. Just to clean the bathroom, change the sheets, empty the dumpster, like that… the paycheck is quite alright, so there’s no reason for me not to take it, especially when I need extra money to go home. And maybe buy some presents for my family…”

 

Changmin couldn’t say anything.

 

Yunho gave him a smile.

 

And somehow Changmin felt like crying. He looked away to the windows on his right side. “It’s snowing.”

 

“It is.”

 

Changmin could feel Yunho’s thumb brushed his wrist softly. “You were right.”

 

Yunho hummed as he watched the white snowflakes in the dark sky. “I’m glad I can watch the snow together with you.”

 

Time passed just like that. Holding hands while they watched the snow fell, felt each other body heat instead of the cold weather.

 

“Do you want me to take you home?” Yunho asked.

 

Changmin didn’t want to go home. He wanted to stay like that for some time. But he knew Yunho had to go back to work. So, he let go of the older man’s hands and stood up.

 

“Min-ah, you forget your bag.” Yunho took the green bag from the floor.

 

Changmin turned back to look at it. “It’s…” he cleared his throat. “It’s for you.”

 

Yunho blinked. “For me?”

 

“It’s a present.” Changmin said, as if it was nothing.

 

“A present from you… for me?” Yunho’s eyes widened. “Bu- but… but why?”

 

“Why, you don’t want it?” Changmin quickly replied.

 

“No! No, of course not! But…” Yunho couldn’t hide his wide grin. “But why?”

 

“It’s like a Christmas present… but since you’ll be back to your hometown in Christmas, I give it earlier…” Changmin said.

 

“Can I open it now?” Yunho asked enthusiastically.

 

Changmin nodded. “But if you don’t-“

 

“Whoa, Changmin!” Yunho spread the green sweater. “Thank you so much! This is very lovely! Thank you!”

 

Changmin couldn’t help but smile when he saw Yunho’s reaction. “You like it?”

 

“This is great! Can I try it now?” Yunho took off his brown jacket.

 

“Sure.” Changmin held the jacket while Yunho tried the sweater.

 

“Oh! Look, it fits perfectly!” Yunho looked at his body. “Thank you so much, Changmin-ah!”

 

Changmin smiled back. “Your welcome,”

 

Changmin’s hand felt something in Yunho’s jacket pocket. He took it out. And he thought he knew it. “This… is this the hotpack from me?”

 

Yunho walked closer to see it. “It is.”

 

“You still keep it? But is it still hot, though?” Changmin didn’t think the hotpack still worked. He couldn’t feel the heat.

 

“You gave it to me. The thought makes me feel warm already, Min-ah,” Yunho smiled and held the hotpack in his hand.

 

“Stupid.” Changmin looked away.

 

Yunho just smiled and he cupped Changmin’s cheek in his hand. “You make me happy, Min-ah. And there’s nothing stupid about it.”

 

Changmin felt Yunho’s rough hand on his smooth cheek, but he didn’t move away. He leaned a bit to it, and Yunho shifted closer to him, his other hand on Changmin’s back, pulled him closer and Yunho kissed him.

 

It was a gentle press on his lips. He could feel the softness of Yunho’s lips and he kissed back before the older man slowly pulled back to take him to his warm embrace.

 

“I love you, Changmin-ah.”

 

Yunho’s whisper made Changmin’s heart swell. He couldn’t say anything because he didn’t know what he should say. He didn’t know how his feeling was. He knew Yunho made him happy and he thought it was enough for that moment.

 

And Yunho didn’t need answer anyway.

 

*

 

It was really late and Changmin rode a taxi to go home. He rejected Yunho’s offer to take him home. And when they came out from the room, Sungryung Nuna asked whether he felt better and Changmin thanked her for the drink.

 

“Oh? Yunho? What is that white thing on your neck?” Sungryung eyed the back of Yunho’s neck.

 

“Uh? What- what is it?” Yunho looked down to his collar and touched his neck.

 

Changmin also looked to find out.

 

It was the price tag from the sweater.

 

“Shit! Wait, Yunho!” Changmin quickly pulled off the price tag and hid it in his jeans pocket.

 

“What is it?” Yunho asked confusedly.

 

“Nothing!” Changmin shook his head.

 

Sungryung giggled. “Well, it’s the thought that matters, right?” she gave Changmin a look. “Not the price.” She whispered so only Changmin could hear.

 

Changmin smiled shyly while Yunho eyed him and Sungryung curiously.

 

_Changmin-ah, have a safe ride home! Let me know if you’ve arrived ^^_

_Don’t get sick :)_

_Love u~_

_From: Y_

Changmin read the message after he washed up and ready for bed. He saw the empty can of energy drink he kept from Yoochun from highschool near the window.

 

_i’m going to sleep now. you have to get enough rest too & don’t get sick._

_gnight._

_Send to: Y_

He threw away the can to the trashbin and put the crumpled pricetag inside a small box in his drawer.

 


	10. Chapter 10

“Oh, Changmin-ah! You’re here!” Yunho greeted him happily.

 

It became a habit for Changmin to go to the auditorium once his classes were over. He’d have a little snack with Yunho later or the older man would just walk him home. People said Changmin came to see Yunho, but “No, I want to see Jonghyun perform.” The Christmas event was getting closer and they rehearsed everyday.

 

Yunho was sitting in circles with Jonghyun’s band, eating jjambong during break.

 

“I’m sorry but the jjambong are limited for the committee only,” Yunho pouted. “But you can have mine! Try this, Minnie!”

 

“No, it’s okay.” Changmin gulped seeing the red soup of the seafood noodles. It must have been good especially in this cold weather. He sat next to Yunho.

 

“Yunho-yah, nice sweater.” Jaejoong winked.

 

“Of course! Changminnie gave this to me!” Yunho smiled widely.

 

“Oh? Really?” Jonghyun’s eyes widened. He looked at Changmin suspiciously. “It’s your birthday, Hyung?”

 

“It’s a Christmas present, okay.” Changmin replied.

 

Yunho nodded enthusiastically. “He’s so kind, right?”

 

“Are you two an item now or what?” Jaejoong said.

 

Changmin flustered and looked away. He missed a longing look from Yunho. There was an awkward silence but Yunho quickly saved them. “Aish, what are you talking about, Jaejoong-ah? Hey can you pass me the pickles? Don’t eat them all!”

 

Later, when Changmin was talking to Jonghyun, Jaejoong pulled Yunho to the backstage.

 

“What is it?”

 

Jaejoong sighed. “You aware that Changmin likes Yoochun, right?”

 

“Used to like him, to be exact.” Yunho corrected him.

 

Jaejoong tsked. “How do you know that he doesn’t like him anymore?”

 

Well, Yunho don’t know. “How do you know Changmin likes him?”

 

“He kissed Yoochun during my party, you don’t know that?” Jaejoong started to feel impatient. “Listen Yunho, I know you, okay. I just-“ he sighed again. “I know how you will react. I know that you won’t care a bit about who the fuck he actually like but you’ll still have feelings for him.”

 

Yunho didn’t answer.

 

“You fall too deep with this guy, Yunho. This is the first time I see you like this. I don’t like it if he’s just playing with you.”

 

“He’s not playing with me, okay.” Yunho said. “He’s just…” Yunho didn’t know what else to say because part of him afraid that Jaejoong was right. “I know Changminnie more than you and he’s not playing with me.”

 

Jaejoong knew Yunho wouldn’t waver. “When God made you, did He forgot to put in some evil thoughts or what?”

 

“That’s why I have a friend like you, right, Jaejoong-ah?” Yunho put his arm around Jaejoong’s shoulder.

 

*

 

“So Hyung, you really bought Yunho Hyung that sweater?” Jonghyun asked curiously.

 

“It’s just a sweater! Not such a big deal. He needs it anyway.” Changmin said.

 

Jonghyun smirked.

 

“What’s with that smile?” Changmin looked at him warily.

 

Jonghyun hummed happily. “Hyung, so now you like Yunho Hyung, right? Right?”

 

Changmin blushed but he denied it anyway. “Yah! Use your brain! How could I like someone with all that stupid smile and stupid thought…” _and stupid kindness._

 

Yunho and Jaejoong were back from the backstage and heard that.

 

“See what I mean?” Jaejoong said.

 

“Oh, but isn’t it cute, Jaejoong-ah? Doesn’t it sound like he fond of me?” Yunho grinned to Jaejoong.

 

“Aigoo this fool.” Jaejoong hit the back of Yunho’s head before went to the bathroom.

 

After Jaejoong left, Yunho shrugged and walked away from Changmin and Jonghyun.

 

*

 

Yunho walked Changmin to the bus station after the rehearsal.

 

“You don’t have to wait here too. The bus will come in a bit.” Changmin said.

 

“Eyy, but I want to spend more time with Changminnie…” Yunho zipped up Changmin’s jacket.

 

“Don’t you have work today?” Changmin touched his jacket where Yunho’s hand was.

 

“Yep, but I have an hour till then.” Yunho smiled.

 

They stayed in silent until Yunho broke it.

 

“Changmin-ah, do you like me?”

 

Changmin startled with that sudden question. “Huh?”

 

“Because…” Yunho bit his lip. “You know how I feel about you. Do you… feel the same?”

 

Changmin gulped. “I don’t know.”

 

“You don’t know?” Yunho sounded a bit disappointed.

 

Changmin took a deep sigh. “Is that matter?”

 

“I… am I mean something for you?”

 

Changmin blinked.

 

Yunho looked at his eyes.

 

Then he laughed.

 

“I’m just kidding, Changmin-ah! Why you have that kind of expression?” Yunho smacked Changmin’s arm playfully. “Hahahaha… just take it easy, Minnie. You know I’m not-“

 

“What the fuck was that!” Changmin pushed Yunho away. “That wasn’t funny you idiot!”

 

Yunho had shock written all over his face.

 

“So you were kidding? Is this all funny for you, huh?” Changmin yelled at him.

 

“Min, I don’t-“ Yunho reached for his hand.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Changmin slapped Yunho’s hand away. “You think my feelings for you is a joke? Oh, and your feeling for me too, it’s also a joke?” his breaths were heavy.

 

Changmin’s bus arrived at that time.

 

“Ha ha! Very funny Jung Yunho!” with a hurt look in his eyes, Changmin got in the bus and left Yunho.

 

Yunho couldn’t breathe for a moment before he quickly reached for his phone.

 

Changmin didn’t answer his call.

 

Of course.

 

So he called another number. “Jaejoong-ah!”

 

“What?”

 

“Jaejoong-ah…” Yunho sat lifelessly and buried his face in his palm. “I just did something so stupid.”

 

“Heh, you always have.” Jaejoong replied.

 

“What is it, really?” there was a voice of another man.

 

“Who’s that?” Yunho asked.

 

“I’m hanging with Heechul. I’m turning the speaker on, okay.”

 

“Ya, ya, Yunho baby what’s wrong?” Heechul asked.

 

Yunho took a deep breath. “So I was asking Changmin how he feels about me.”

 

“And then?” Jaejoong asked patiently.

 

“He had this kinda look on his face-“

 

“What kinda look?” Heechul asked for details.

 

“I don’t know… surprise? Afraid? Confuse?” Yunho sounded desperate.

 

“Yeah, yeah, continue.” Jaejoong said.

 

“I said I was just kidding.”

 

“What?!” both men replied at the same time. “Yunho, why did you say that?” Jaejoong asked, after a series of cursing contest and calling Yunho an idiot.

 

“I was afraid, okay!” Yunho’s head and heart hurt. “I’m afraid of his answer. I regretted asking when I saw his face!”

 

“Gosh, Jung Yunho…” “You’re unbelievable.” “Fuck, how could he?” was heard over the phone.

 

“Then what happen after that?” Jaejoong asked.

 

“He was angry and left.” Yunho said in a small voice. He could hear Heechul said a “Of course he is!” faintly.

 

“Where are you now?” Jaejoong asked again patiently to his pitiful friend.

 

“Bus station…”

 

“Yah! You think there’s only one bus station in Korea!” Heechul replied.

 

“The one near campus.” Yunho added.

 

“I’ll go there-“

 

“Don’t. I have work.” Yunho sighed.

 

“Well…” Jaejoong couldn’t help anything else. “Just text him first. Let him know that you’re sorry. And that you actually love him. And whatever else. Stop bugging him for now. Let him cool off a bit.”

 

“Okay,” Yunho took a deep breath. “Thank you, Jaejoong-ah.”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“Yah, how about Heechul Hyung, Yunho?”

 

“Shut up!” Jaejoong said to Heechul. “Now go to work. We’ll talk later.”

 

“See you.” Yunho put his phone back to his pocket and stared to the street in front of him for some minutes before left for work.

 

*

 

Yunho sat alone in the History class until Jaejoong and Heechul came.

 

“You two act like a lovers and fight like one too… why don’t you become one?” Heechul sat next to him.

 

“Did he answer your text?” Jaejoong asked.

 

“I sent more than ten and received zero reply.” Yunho had his head on the table.

 

“You’re such an annoying man.” Heechul commented.

 

“Am I?” Yunho turned his face to Heechul.

 

Jaejoong must have given Heechul a code because the two were up and Heechul said, “Okay Yun-ah. We’re leaving. Be good at class.”

 

“Hoobae, let’s go out for a sec.” Jaejoong said to a junior.

 

Yunho didn’t know who was Jaejoong talked to until he lifted his head.

 

_Oh._

 

Jaejoong must be talked to Kyuhyun, because Changmin was frozen on the door when their eyes met. He cleared his throat before walked calmly and took a seat.

 

A seat that unreachable for Yunho.

 

“Talk to him you idiot!” Heechul’s head appeared from the window after three minutes of good silence.

 

Yunho got up and walked hesitantly to Changmin’s seat. “Um… can I sit here? Changminnie?”

 

“It’s for Kyuhyun.” Changmin was reading his textbook.

 

“Just for a while.” Yunho added.

 

Changmin didn’t answer.

 

Yunho sat next to him and took a deep breath. “About yesterday, Min… I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to make such a bad joke.”

 

Changmin didn’t react.

 

“I’m sorry. Really.”

 

“I know.” Changmin finally answered.

 

“Yes?” Yunho was looking at him.

 

But Changmin was still on his textbook. “Yeah you texted me about how sorry you were.”

 

“So you read them.”

 

“Oh, so I shouldn’t because it was all a joke anyway?” Changmin finally turned to face Yunho.

 

“I was afraid, Min.” Yunho said quietly.

 

 _What afraid_ , Changmin thought.

 

“I really want to know it, you know. I want to know how you feel about me… but I was afraid to hear the answer.” Yunho looked down. “I used to think that it’s fine to fall in love alone. But… then I want more.”

 

Changmin stared at the older man.

 

“I’m sorry for my selfishness but Min-ah, I want you to love me too.” Yunho trembled. “It was fine back then, but now I don’t want to hear rejection from you.”

 

“You…” Changmin whispered. “How could you be so sure that I would reject you, huh?”

 

“I liked you fist, Min. And you liked someone else.” Yunho sighed. “I’m the one who’s chasing you but you’re just-“ he gulped. “Somehow, you’re running away. It was fine when you ignore me, when you say no or reject me. But now… it starts to hurt.” Yunho’s eyes were watery. “I don’t want to put any pressure on you anymore, Min. So just tell me now and I’ll just stop.” He added.

 

_I’ll just stop._

The thought of Yunho leaving him made Changmin felt cold.

 

“When I bought you this sweater, I wanted to give you rightaway but I saw you with a woman entering a brothel.” Changmin said quietly. “What do you think it’d make me feel?”

 

Yunho didn’t answer but stared back to Changmin’s eyes.

 

“And when the first snow fell, I only have you in my mind. And I hated the fact how you still filled my brain though you’ve disappointed me. So I drank. And you found me.” Changmin continued. “That night when you kissed me, couldn’t you feel I kissed back?”

 

“Don’t you remember when I wrote down all your notes? Why do you think I buy you the sweater? Why did I kiss back? You think I’d let just anyone kiss me?” Changmin asked. “Why do you think I always come to the auditorium after class? I don’t have to watch the rehearsal nor I want it. Why was I angry when you said you were joking when we talked about our feelings?” Changmin’s breath hitched. “Why don’t I want you stop?”

 

“I’m not someone who’s good with words, Yunho. Unless you’re really that stupid, maybe you could answer the questions…” Changmin looked down to hide his red eyes.

 

Changmin could feel Yunho covered his hands with his warm ones.

 

“I love you too, Changmin-ah.” Yunho leaned closer to kiss his forehead gently.

 

*

 

It was D-Day of the Christmas event.

 

“Tomorrow I’ll go to my workplaces to see the kind aunties who hire me. After that, I’ll take the train to Gwangju.” Yunho said as they walked together hand in hand to the auditorium.

 

Changmin couldn’t care anymore. The whole History class saw Yunho kissed him together with the lecturer and of course Jaejoong and Heechul. The news spread like bullets in the World War II and he’d just let Yunho’s hand warmed him. “The train?”

 

“Too expensive to take the plane. And anyway I have two friends in Seoul who’ll be back to Gwangju together with me. It’ll be a fun trip.”

 

They had changed the empty auditorium to a magnificent Christmas stage. Yunho slept in the auditorium along with the other committee after he accompanied Changmin to the station.

 

“Yunho Hyung! Could you put the bells up there?”

 

“Okay! Wait here Min-ah.” Yunho took the giant bells closer to the stage.

 

Changmin helped the others to decorate the seats with ribbons and snowflakes.

 

“Hi! Changmin-sshi, right?” a girl holding golden ribbon greeted him.

 

“Hello,” Changmin greeted back. He knew this girl.

 

“I’m Wang Jihye, Yunho’s friend.” She smiled. “So is it true? You’re Yunho’s boyfriend?” she asked excitedly.

 

“Well…” Changmin stuck a glittery snowflake to one of the seat. Actually the word _boyfriend_ was still new to his ear.

 

“I heard the gossip everywhere.” Miss Wang cut the ribbon and tied it next to Changmin’s snowflake. “You’re so lucky to have him.”

 

“I know.” Changmin finally looked up to smile back at her.

 

Their conversations cut by a loud banging sound of a fallen ladders and a huge bell and in a second people quickly crowded the stage, circling something that Changmin couldn’t see.

 

“Is someone falling?” Miss Wang walked closer to the stage.

 

Someone falling?

 

Yunho!

 

Shit, Changmin clearly remembered Yunho tried to put the giant bells on top of the stage. Did he fall? That stupid fucking idiot can’t he keep himself safe?!

 

“Yunho! Yunho!” Changmin ran and tried to break through the crowd, called out his name in a panic. “Fuck, Yunho!! Are you okay?!”

 

“What happened?” a familiar voice come from behind.

 

Changmin turned his face.

 

It was Yunho.

 

“I thought- what-“ Changmin blinked confusedly. “What are you doing there?”

 

“I just took some rope to tie the bell. Why did you call for me, Changminnie?” Yunho showed the rope to him.

 

Changmin gulped and he could feel all eyes were on him. He cleared his throat. “No… nothing…” he stuttered. “Good job.” He turned and got off from the stage.

 

He wanted to do nothing but hiding far away from there. He just called out Yunho name hysterically and ran panicly to the stage but in fact the older man was totally fine. Totally healthy. Not hurt even a scratch.

 

“CHANGMIN-AHH~~!!” Yunho ran and clung to him from behind like a giant baby koala. “They said you were running to the stage because you thought I fell? Did you? Did you did you?”

 

Changmin couldn’t walk another step with this weight over him.

 

“Changminnie you’re so cute!! I’m fine right here, Min-ah… don’t worry, okay!” Yunho tightened his hold. “Minnie, why are you so quiet?” he turned Changmin to face him.

 

“You idiot… just take care of yourself well!” Changmin yelled at him.

 

“I’m fine Min-ah.” Yunho stated.

 

“Yah! Be careful you stupid clumsy idiot! Don’t you know that people worry about you!?” Changmin said loudly.

 

Yunho’s smile softened and touched Changmin’s hand. “Okay. I won’t let you worry anymore, Min-ah.”

 

*

 

Jonghyun’s band was performing with Jaejoong as the lead vocal. They sang a typical love slash Christmas song.

 

“Changminnie, all I want for Christmas is you!” Yunho said loudly, tried to beat the crowd around him.

 

“You’re such a girl.” Changmin mumbled, but Yunho smiled anyway.

 

“Not only Christmas, I want you on Easter too… Chuseok, and any other holiday, any other season, any other time.” Yunho said to his ear. “I will be your romantic Autumn, your flowery beaming Spring, watching the first snow with you on Christmas, and I’ll be your Summer, Minnie. Warming you in this cold winter, and always.”

 

Yunho was Summer. He was the sun. His smile was sunshine, blinding Changmin that he wanted to see that idiotic smile on those pouty lips forever. His touch warmed him and Changmin wanted to stay forever in his embrace. His words made his heart swell and he could feel the love beamed on him.

 

Changmin watched Yunho as the older man had his hands up in the air, clapping and sang enthusiastically along with the crowd.

 

“I love you.” He said.

 

Yunho didn’t seem to notice, and Changmin didn’t hope he would, anyway.

 

But suddenly, Yunho put his arm around Changmin’s hips, dance slowly to the beat. Yunho kissed him and Changmin closed his eyes, let his lips melted under Yunho’s touch. The cheering crowd, the falling fake snows and the loud music just made it perfect. He could feel his heart beat and he put his hand around Yunho’s neck, pulled him closer and kissed him deeper.

 

“Changmin-ah, even if you turn to a little tiny ant, I’ll still be able to hear every word you say, you know.” Yunho said.

 

Changmin froze and turned to see his face.

 

“And I love you too, Min-ah. I love you too.”

 


End file.
